The Moon Heir Part 2 Genesis
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: The story of Moon Heir continues. The first chapter is a summary of the first story. What will be the fate of Olympus? Of Egypt? Of Ragnarok? The adventures of Percy, Orion, Jason, the Sage of Ragnarok and the rest of the characters continue.
1. Part 1 in summary

Okay, its time to begin; Moon Heir 2, Genesis. But...perhaps for the intro chapter for those who did not read Moon Heir...or just don't have the time to read 80 chapters.

Note, while the plot in a nutshell is summarized here...just read Part 1, your get it better.

Oh, and true fact...there was once...an Emu war, where the Australian Army attempted to drive back a huge incursion of wild emu into Australian Farmlands during the early 30's...the war ended a bit like Vietnam really.

But now, we begin

About 16 years...well around when Percy Jackson was born, Apollo, while in a drunken state on Olympus, gave a prophecy that only Artemis heard.

_"The Heir to the Moon, born and raised with care"_

_"To save Olympus he will dare"_

_"Under the tutelage of the Hero of Order and the West"_

_"To unite the divided children to he will attest"_

_"Combined the powers of 5 into one, one will muse"_

_"To fight for the fate of Zeus"_

And so, she was forced to have a son via artificial insemination, who was named Orion Stele. As she had no idea whose DNA was used to father him (Though there is hints that the DNA belonged to Rich Jackson, Sally's aunt), to fulfill the prophecy she raised him in secret in the Bronx under the alias Cynthia Stele (Gods do have the power to split themselves up and exist in multiple locations after all).

And so, hiding him from the gods and training him with a bow and in long distance running. He, however, develops self confidence problems, feeling like he can never be good enough, which resulted from a mysterious person (later revealed to be the work of Loki), who sabotaged his school tests.

During this time, he and his mother have encounters with the daughter of Aphrodite Drew who is in his School, a mysterious ice girl named Tasukeru who saves his life during a ski trip, and a magician named Amos who confronts his mother and him during a visit to Coney Island.

However, a year after the defeat of the Titans, he once again meets the ice girl, who calls herself a Yuki Onna, a ice controlling species from Japanese myth. However, she, Orion, and Artemis are attacked by monsters who themselves are Scottish, while Satyrs, who had been previously kept away by Artemis, managed to grab Orion and take him to Camp Half Blood.

However, Orion's first day is not shown to be easy; the Olympians symbol of power, with the exception of Posiedon's trident, were stolen. Blame however, quickly shifted from Poseidon, and thus Percy Jackson, to Artemis and Orion when Aphrodite notices that he was immune to Drew's charmspeach.

However, their attentions are quickly diverted when Camp half Blood is attacked by a force of monsters, of Japanese Yokai and Norse creatures. First striking and capturing Nico Di Angelo, they rapidly overran the camp, all of their victims disappearing in aurora colored light.

They are part of Ragnarok, a coalition of multiple pantheons who had revived due to the stirring that revived Kronos, and later Gaea. They are led by the Sage of Ragnarok, a being from an doomed future where Zeus doomed the world when he allowed Jason to die fighting the giants. Amnesiac about her past aside for that she must see Zeus destroyed, and only him, and that she is a demigod, her memory returns over the course of the story, eventually discovering that she is the fusion of two 'kindred spirits'. One of them is Annabeth chase, but the other identity continues to allude her.

The tide briefly turns when Percy, who had been at home when the attack happened to celebrate with his mother about her publishing her first book, is told of the attack by two Egyptian goddesses and travels via the Duat to Camp.

Percy, earlier that year, had been chosen by a prophecy to aid Egypt against Aphophis, earning many of their gods respect, though this is unknown to the Olympians aside for Poseidon, Amphitrite and Apollo. With a few Egyptian moves added to his arsenal, Percy defeats the leader of the strike force, Odin, but is tired out to a point he only is able to save Orion, Annabeth and Thalia being captured at the last minute by Nine Tails, a powerful Yokai fox who knows about Thalia's brother.

Speaking of Thalia's brother, Jason was having trouble of his own in Rome; checking out a disturbance at the wolf house he is attacked by the Norse God Loki, who takes the form of Thalia for the inside joke of it. Possessing Thalia's Aegis and Spear, he managed to hold his own with the powerful demigod, even destroying Jason's sword, however Jason manages to steal Thalia's weapons for himself and defeat the trickster.

Meanwhile, Orion recovers at the 21st nome in Brooklyn, where he is introduced to Carter and Sadie Kane and the rest of Nome 21, and meets back up with his mother, who reveals herself as Artemis and manages to tell Orion and Percy that Ragnarok not only has just captured the campers and staff at Camp Half Blood, but is after something at Disney World before she is forcefully retaken to Olympus.

Traveling to Disney the team discovers that Disney was built as a 'last bastion' in case of a war between Greece and its greatest enemy, hinted to be Rome, and find a fragment of Kronos's scythe in Space Mountain. Orion and Tasukeru, who find the fragment, are then attacked by Ayao, a wind goddess who later incapacitates Orion with her Voodoo dolls, before being defeated by the combination of Percy Jackson and Carter Kane. Percy was earlier attacked by a Bigfoot that Ragnarok took control of with Artemis's bow, an army of these creatures being assembled to invade Camp Jupiter.

While Orion is given intensive healing at The First Nome, Percy is shown a vision of the Demigod Civil War by Anubis, showing the death of the Hunters of Diana, and he is later attacked by one of them, Rose Columbine, daugher of Ceres.

It is revealed that Percy has existed twice before, he is the third reincarnation of Georgius, a Greek son of Poseidon who fought in the fall of Egypt alongside his best friend, Iskander, who becomes Chief Leftor, with Rose being the second reincarnation.

Rose attacked Percy to test him, and he passed.

Shortly after this, a recovered Orion fights and defeats Sobek, an Egyptian god who dislikes Percy and became the sole Egyptian in Ragnarok, before he, along with Carter and Sadie, are captured by Zeus, who is furious with Percy for teaming up with Egyptians.

After unleashing monsters to attack the First Nome, he attacks Percy, breaking his own laws. Percy, using only defensive tactics, forces the battle onto the open Nile River, where the rivers power exhausts Zeus. However, after Zeus attempts to force Percy to obey him by threatening his friends, he is bound and banished off of the physical earth temporarily by Amos's, the Kane's uncle and current Chief Lector, Seven Ribbons of Hathor.

Meanwhile, Camp Jupiter sends several skirmish teams to find and confront the new enemy. One of them comes under attack by legions of Egyptian Demons, sent by Sobek after he left Ragnarok. Abandoning the no kill policy that the Sage had created, his demons killed Reyna and forced the second squad member, Allan, a son of Apollo, to use a suicide ability, the generation of a temporary black hole, to save the last member of the team, Tenyo.

After a lot of panicking, Percy is calmed down after this...relations disaster, by Amphitrite, who now gets along with Percy after he saved her from Sobek in the past, and who managed to escape Zeus's recall by being a nymph, gives Orion Allan's sword, as he lacked a fitting sword prior to this, before she informs them of a Ragnarok incursion in the Mauritius Islands's Nome, where they discover the entire magician base to have been captured by Ragnarok...along with a flock of living Dodos. Ragnarok had taken the base to test out the combination of Artemis's bow, and thus the powers of birth and wildlife, with Kronos's scythe fragment, in a attempt to boost the Bigfoot Army (Animals, being unaffected by Celestial Bronze or Imperial gold, would be good for attacking the Roman forces).

Scattered by an attack by a flock of powerful Thunderbirds, Percy's team comes under a multitude of attackers; Orion and Tasukeru against a Tyrannosaurus, a rematch with Ayao where he discovers he has limited frost related powers, and a brief skirmish with the Meso American Hunting god Mixcoatl (He is also called, the heir of the hunt), Carter and Sadie against several lesser monsters, such as Mongolian Death Worms and Ya-O-Gah, a powerful Iroqui wind bear, while Percy fights three gods of magic out on the water; Odin and two water gods; the Babylonian Marduk and Indian Kumugwe. Using Tiber water to take away Percy's Achilles curse and their god level water powers to restrain Percy's arsenal, the two gods nearly defeat Percy before his new power is unlocked.

Years ago, Tarawet, the Egyptian Goddess of Birth, had fought Rose, and had blasted her with the unbirth power, an ability that de ages the targeted person, up to age zero. However, as she was a reincarnation, she was temporarily reverted to Georgius.

However, doing this left a bit of the power left in him, and having it unlocked, though not explained, by Tarawet earlier, he uses the Unbirth power to temporarily merge his power with that of Georgius, gaining the power 'of a sea god', and quickly managing to defeat Marduk and Kumugwe before once again defeating Odin, though with the loss of his Achilles curse, he doesn't see it as a victory. It is also shown that, the side effects of using Umbirth are harsh, after the unbirth wore off he temporarily lost his demigod powers.

Meanwhile, Jason, recovering from the shocking death of Reyna, suffered another loss when Lupa was taken, defending him after he was knocked down by Knich Apu, a Meso American Sun god. Having lost because the legion fighting style is too rigid, takes a quest to try and discover new tactics, taking with him an Ipod, later shown to belong to Thalia, that was given to him by Justin Beiber (Who is in fact Baldr, a norse god who has the power to make everyone like him...though his power was spread so thin it didn't on many)

Jason, after encountering Thoth, who tests him in combat using books, tells him he'll find Reyna's killer at the San Joaquin river, where he confronts Sobek, who tells him that his birth, the roman full brother of a Greek demigod, was heavily responsible for the release of Aphophis, attempts to kill him, before he is, again, defeated. However, he uses his power to suck Jason into the Du'at, the Egyptian realm of magic, believing the magic will kill him for just being Roman.

However, Jason was saved by Anubis, who allows him to speak with Reyna before he is let out in Texas, where he finds Leo being treed by two terror birds, and then they were attacked by Thor, who tells them that Jupiter is the greatest danger to the world's survival. Fending off the Norse champion before an attack by a giant, who have been fighting both the Nomes and Ragnarok at this point, allowed them to escape.

Jason and Leo then talk for a bit, during the conversation Jason realizes that Greeks exist as a separate kind, which Thoth then confirms, before he gives them a ride, a hippy van which finds its way (With terrible soundtrack) to the Grand Canyon. There, they discover Piper, who is filming a movie with her father, before Loki takes over the set. Taking out most of the actors, after a few painful whacks from Piper with a broom, he flees, but not before summoning Festus to attack them. Subduing the dragon, they meet Isis, who reveals Thalia's existence to them, and instructs them to save them.

Meanwhile, Isis comes to Thalia, who is trapped in stone in Helheim, the Norse underworld with ties to Death Valley. Feeling as if she owes Percy a favor, she frees Thalia, at the temporarily cost of her memories, as Thalia begins to escape the Helheim prison, using a stolen spear of the Norse metal, Mythtril and her hunter and demigoddess powers (With the aid of Isis, who removed her fear of heights)

Getting to the exit, she confronts the ruler of Helhiem, Hel, and her pet, the giant dog Garm. Defeating them both, after tapping into the power of the hunter as a 'hunt channeler', Thalia is nearly defeated by the sudden arrival of an Meso American death god, Acolnahuacatl, before the rag tag team of Jason's arrives and defeats him, saving Thalia and reuniting the siblings at long last.

After this, Percy and company had been brought to Paris, where Aphrodite, who had managed to sneak off of Olympus, attempted to get Orion to feel love, before she was scared by him with an arrow. Infuriated, she turns into Venus and attacks Orion, using, as Percy comments 'a surprising array of combat abilities', including love based lightning and the ability to destroy hunter arrows that get near her. However, before she can use so much of her power as to turn Orion into a Inncubus, like what she did to a Huntress named Lilith, she is bound by two magicians of the 14th nome, but her release is obtained by Percy before she is banished (Percy fears her more than the other Olympians).

Meanwhile, Ragnarok begins to launch raids on Camp Jupiter, using boats and archers to great effect. Meant to weaken their defenses, as they do not have the power to force their way past the Pomerian line, the first raid uses a unique weapon; Bianca di Angelo, who is revived by Sedna, a Inuit death and ocean goddess, and convinced that the Romans are Titan aligned Demigods who have Nico captured. Going on a rampage, she unleashes massive destruction, nearly capturing her half sister Hazel for Ragnarok, before her mind is reset by Jason. Sedna is defeated by Hazel and Jason after this, after the goddess returns Biacna to death, but not before she uses her powers to make her zombies attack Ragnarok's forces instead.

However, nearly the entirety of the first three cohorts, including Octavian, are lost.

Later raids take out most of the remaining legion, leaving only Jason, Thalia, Leo, Festus, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Dakota and Tenyo. Boxed inside the cities protected walls, which are being undermined by a tunnel being made in the combination of Hephaestus's hammer and a Kronos scythe piece, their number is bolsted by Grover and Mrs O'leary, the hellhound escaping Camp Half Blood and saving Grover from an attack by Ragnarok, who are being chased across the country by Tsul' Kalu, the great Cherokee hunter, the dog's shadow travel being used as a 'Camp Jupiter air lift'

Meanwhile, Percy and his friends, at the request of J.W Rowling, who is a magician at the ninth nome, helps them fight off a Giant attack on the English Nome with the aide of Blackjack, who escaped and was found 'eating the Nome's shrubs'. With the aide of the Egyptian sky goddess Nut, Percy slayed Enceladus, while Orion had a long fight with the pack of Lycaon.

With the Egyptian gods officially at war with the Giants, though not yet with Ragnarok, Percy is sent to continue the war, Ragnarok's hideouts being too well guarded for an attack. Traveling to Alaska, he finds Thor trapped by Alyconeus and Polybotes, the thunder god having 'sent half of the giants all the way to the Dakotas before being defeated', trapped in ice. With Zia failing to free Thanatos with her fire, Orion and Tasukeru manage to force the bane of Pluto off of his icy kingdom with the aide of the Golden Hind, and later slew the giant in the Yukon with the aide of a non combatant Ragnarok member, the Raven, who later comments on Orion being the heir of the moon again.

Meanwhile, using Thor, Porphyrion is risen. Battling Percy, a freed Thor and the magicians, the giants, with the aide of Khione, manage to fight Percy and company into a corner, before he uses Unbirth to gain Rose's powers. Using hunter and chloro powers, he and Thor manage to destroy Polybotes, but Porphyrion is saved by Oceanus. The side effect then kicks in...which leaves Rose in control of Percy's body.

A strange event then occurs when another Percy attacks Camp Jupiter, while another Jason attacks the group. Both of them with quite off personalities, the Percy manages to defeat Leo using a Frank, controlled by a blood bending like move, before his own cockiness turns Frank into a form that overrides his control and destroys him, while Orion manages to kill the fake Jason, both are then shown to be Shabti, Egyptian clay replicas. This shows that a mysterious, splinter cell, is at work in the House.

Another dangerous enemy arises as well, as Rose has taken temporary return to human form, her mortal enemy, Warren Peace, the son of Aphrodite who destroyed the Hunters of Diana, also returns, who uses the gauntlet of Gration, the giant who opposes Artemis, to fight Rose and Orion on equal terms with his two handed sword. However, Orion mysteriously vanishes and Rose looses control to Percy, who manages to defeat the son of Aphrodite.

Orion had a slight piece of Mixcoatl left in him during their brief fight, as 5 meso gods, Tezcatilpoca, a magic god, Mixcoatl, Kinich Ahau, Acolnahuacatl and Tlaltecuhtli a earth goddess, plan to remove his heart to repower their race (They do claim, however, they have a replacement for him, to get by the sage's policy of no kills), before the Sage (Who is using the entirety of Ragnarok's forces as pawns in her true plan), uses her power to call Artemis from Olympus, though she is no longer able to return there so long as Zeus lives due to the magic the sage used, where she and her son managed to fend off the Ragnarok forces...before they meet a girl who appears to have been raped and is now dying.

She calls Artemis, mom.

Now trapped by Succubi, led by Lilith, Artemis is faced with a decision. Give up her maidenhood to save not only Orion's life, as the lust filled atmosphere of the Succubi kingdom weakens them, but also to save the life of the girl, whose name is Kestrel, and gain information on the splinter cell that created her, and many others, or preserve hers and see her children die.

The splinter cell also attacks Percy, using a clone of Annabeth rigged with an explosive device.

Did Percy survive? Will Artemis choose her children above her virginity? What is the fate of New Rome? We find out, next chapter.


	2. Vs VelesPerished Percy?

DalekDavros Just because Percy is no longer invulnerable doesn't mean there aren't others that are invulnerable. I do believe Kestrel mentioned one who was. And as to the tooth...its a keepsakes

Magicdemigod; You and me both

Guess Who; Sage...wrong story if you want that

Now then, I could tell you guys about the status of Percy, if he's alive or dead...but I don't feel like doing that right now. I'll let you guys wonder about that

And, as by request...we start with a team up fight everyone seems to want...

_Camp Jupiter_

The once fortified home of the powerful Roman legion, was now completely overwhelmed by the army of Ragnarok.

Hundreds of monsters, from all sorts of mythologies; Yuki-Onna, ice controlling females from Japanese myth, Lindworm, bipedal, wingless norse Dragons, Son Wukong, the chinese monkey king and many others, not to mention various gods.

They were here to siege the last remnants of the Fifth cohorts, along with the last free huntress, cloven elder and hellhound, within the city of New Rome, which was protected by the Pomerian line.

It was made of different stuff than the barrier at Camp Half Blood, so the same tech they used to breach the barrier there would not work...

Actually, the Sage was just waiting for a point where her plans would work, but the barrier thing is the official story.

But while the forces stare each other down...

_Tiburon Island; Gulf of California_

Let this be a lesson as to why you should never listen to Fauns.

Satyrs are much better

During a supply run, Grover had heard from a faun of a giant that had appeared in the Sea of Cortes. So of course, Jason wanted to go verify the report.

Thalia had gone with him as back up...

And lets just say...it wasn't a giant...

A huge blast of magical energy slammed into Jason, who was using Aegis and its spear companion, to deflect in while flying, being blasted a good dozen yards back as he did so

It was a god...and he wasn't with the giants, Ragnarok...or anyone else

The god was huge, big enough to look a giant in the eye. He had a serpentine body, bull like horns and a long beard...like a snake, Oceanus and Albus Dumbledore had been put in a blender.

"I AM VELES...SLAVIC GOD OF...!"

"Ring any bells!" a flying Thalia, her mythril spear in hand, yelled at her brother, interrupting the truly evil god. He shook his head.

"Oh great" the end of he spear sparked as she directed an electric attack straight at Veles, who rolled his head as to deflect it with his horns.

"PUNY DEMIGODDESS! VELES IS TOO POWERFUL FOR THAT! I AM THE GOD OF WESTERN LANDS! THIS VERY PLACE FEEDS MY POWER, AND ALL OF MY POWERS ARE GREAT! I AM THE GOD OF WATER!" a huge water spout rose from the Gulf, striking Thalia in a water spout, causing her to spin around like a really, really angry sock in a drier.

"THALIA!" Jason yelled as he surrounded himself in a giant wind veil as he flew to pierce the water storm's interior.

"MAGIC!" a magical blast hit Jason, who only rose Aegis a second early, as he was sent flying out, as he sliced the spear of Thalia, as it was known, to create a wind slash attack that flew at the god.

"THE UNDERWORLD!" a wall of black flames formed around him to consume the wind attack and power them even more, as the flames funneled into the water spout that had trapped Thalia, the combination of fire and water creating an oddly attractive, yet steamy (And no, not in that way Sage of Eyes), showcase as Thalia burst out of the top of the spout just seconds before the flames got there.

Thalia flew down towards the water, dodging more death fire and water slash attacks, as her hand sparked. Meanwhile, Jason himself was flying towards Veles, his hand also sparking.

They were going to use the water to conduct a double electric attack on the Slavic god

"EARTH!" he caught onto the plan, as he smashed the water around him, rising an island around himself to deconduct the double electric attack.

"Damn it!" Thalia swore as he caught sight of her

"I sense you dislike Juno, child...so I think another of my powerful attributes shall meat you in battle"

He said meat...like he meant

"CATTLE, RAIN DOWN FROM THE SKY!" the clouds above began to spark with harsh lightning, as hundreds of cows began to fall from the sky.

Most just hit the water and sank, eaten by sea monsters...but one smashed into Thalia and sent both cow and hunter flying into the isle that Veles created. Jason managed to avoid the raining storm of red meat and landed next to the down Thalia, who was pushing the dead cow off herself.

"Um...need a hand?"

Thalia gritted, glowing silver as she drew power from her blessing, before she kicked the carcass off "No..."

"BUT YOU WILL NEED HELP ONCE I SMITE YOU!" Veles yelled as a huge bolt of magic began to form in his hands, as he blasted the attack down at the two demigods.

Said demigods pointed both their spears at the blast, as the two electricity, of Greek and Roman charges, melded and reacted into a singular attack that burst through the magic attack Veles was charging.

With a lurch, Veles began to tumble down into the water, like a giant domino

However, just as the attack had struck, a huge, 50 foot giant rose from the water behind the great god.

"THOON HAS ARRIVED! PREPARE TO DIE DEMIGODS!" however, the giant god, blasted by two demigods, crushed the giant underneath him.

The two panting demigods, after seeing the giant Veles blow away like autumn leaves, collapsed onto the makeshift island, utterly exhausted...

Hopefully, Grover would find them...right?

However...as they closed their eyes and lost consciousness...a horrible dream overcame them

...

In it, they saw Percy...three magicians, Thoth, the Egyptian wisdom god...and a Yuki Onna?

_"Of course, the lectors were cowards." a voice commented. Looking up, the group of magicians, the Yuki-Onna, a god of Egypt, and the demigod (Not to mention Blackjack and Freak), found themselves staring at a magician, who was dressed in more traditional robes than most magicians. She, if her voice was not doing a Haku, pointed her staff at them, as a burst of magic flew from it, causing a huge crater to form via a blast that Tasukeru and Sadie had only just avoided._

_"All three of them were weak. They do nothing to stop the curse of the Olympians from plaguing this earth. They must be, destroyed" she said with an accent like Sadie's, a punky, British tone of voice. "A new ruler must be put into place, a stronger ruler, a ruler who will do what must be done!"_

_Sadie paled "Wait...your Amy Winehouse!" she recognized her from her music_

_"Isn't she a singer?"_

_"Music is magic, Percy" Thoth said sagely._

_"She's a magician too, she belongs to the Ninth Nome, like Rowling" Zia commented "She got transferred a while ago..."_

_"To a bunch of freaking MURDERS!" Tasukeru yelled, referring to the mass grave near them as Winehouse smirked._

_"So? We bred them, used them to enforce our will, and killed them before they got too dangerous...hardly any different than the Olympians?"_

_"Your thinking of the Titans, and Zeus, not all of Olympus is like that!" Percy yelled._

_"Puh Lease" she waved him off "Those things had no life. They all worked on fulfilling our grand mission, the destruction of Olympus. They killed so many demigods and legacies that no god would want them. And even if they hadn't, the hunters would kill the children of Diana, the Juno kids would be killed by their own mother (How true, thought Percy. That was a likely outcome), and the Vesta children, HA! No one would ever care about them, like how everyone ignores their forgettable mother..."_

_From where she had been standing, a huge earth spike rose up, the impaling kind. Using sound based magic, Winehouse shattered it as she jumped down, to an angry Percy who had gotten Geb's help to strike her._

_She gave the demigod a angry glare, "HA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, HERO OF OLYMPUS AND ORDER! NO WONDER THAT CAMP OF YOURS GOT DESTROYED...THOSE IDIOTS DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE IF YOU WERE THEIR BEST AND THAT BLOND BITCH WAS THEIR SMARTEST..."_

_That...was not the best thing to say, not that Winehouse realized this..._

_Until, that is, a water arm flew from Percy's right arm, the limb attaching itself to his arm, and holding onto the British Pop star magician with a lot of water pressure._

_"Percy..." Thoth was alarmed at the killer intent he was now radiating._

_"HOW, DARE, YOU!" Percy roared, as moisture began to pour from the nearby humidity and clouds, entering the limb as it shot shot out farther and farther, impacting into a rock formation with a crunch._

_"YOU...YOU BITCH!" He pulled her back at him, as he drew Riptide..._

_"WAIT!" she said desperately "IF YOU SPARE ME...I'LL GET HER FOR YOU!"_

_Percy froze mid attack as he heard this_

_"Percy..." Carter began, a bit scared at Percy's sudden ferocity "Don't listen to her"_

_But Percy wasn't listening_

_"You...you can" he said with such shock, such sadness, any person with a heart would tear up (All but Whinehouse did in fact have a tear or two) "Show me..."_

_She smirked, as she cast a few symbols that spelled out teleport, as a storm of Egyptian symbols spun around, as a form appeared, a blond haired, tanned beauty._

_"Ann...ANNABETH" Percy said, shaking with wide eyes and tears, began he ran up and embraced her..._

_But something seemed wrong._

_"Oh yes, by the way...this Annabeth...HAS AN EXPLOSIVE TEMPER!" The rouge magician formed a few heiloglyhs under her breath, that spelled out Explosion quietly...but not so quietly that Thoth was incapable of hearing them, as a golden battle armor fist flew from him, piercing the magician through the chest with the death blow_

_It was too late however_

_And it was then that Percy just noticed Annabeth seemed to have no emotions in her, and that she was beeping like a bomb._

_This Annabeth was a clone, the Splinter Cell must have gotten her DNA when they got the DNA of Atlas after the events around Zoe's death...and she had a explosive device in her..._

_**BOOM!**_

__They were both alarmed at this dream...was Percy Jackson dead?


	3. The Mengle reports

Dalek; Well...she really didn't want to kill him. It was a bit of a test, and as to the lightning nut enducing blasts...they aren't indian so that would not apply

Animeman; It could have been important...and they need to have an idea that Percy might be dead

magicdemi-god223 I would confirm if he was alive or dead...but then I'd have to kill you

You know, I just love what I've done here. Who ever rights about more than one child of Artemis/Diana? When do they get kidnapped by Succubus? Tell me you've never seen this before in PJO fanfiction?

Now where was I?

_The cell of Queen Lilith's dungeon, Non Sexual Torture Detention Center, Block 8_

The 12 year old form of Artemis, the silver clad Goddess of the wild, hunting, birth, meat and various other effects, was stuck in thought as she tried to figure out what she should do.

Protect her virginity...

Or protect her children...Orion, the child that she knew longest, the only one she actually birthed (if not with the ' help' of a male that broke her oath or anything)...and Kestrel, the one she had found only recently.

And the one who would die soon if she didn't get her to the spring of Kanathos, and Orion would not last much longer in this lust filled place.

Did all parents have these sort of dilemmas or was it just her...

But of course, that mockery of her former huntress, Lilith, the succubi queen, flew over and looked over her, her lust filled eyes a bit concerned.

It mocked the pre transformation Lilith so, so much.

"Oh...your still not giving up that little barrier to happiness of yours?" Lilith mused, pressing her, much larger chest against the wall of the jail cell, pressing her finger against her mouth.

Also known as, Aphrodite's male catching maneuver number 7.

"You really do need to lessen up" Lilith mused "Your not even getting off your high perch for your kids...how heartless of you?"

Did she have nothing better to do than try and get her to give up her virginity?

"I've talked with them..."

"Oh, mental communication...you should try that with sex, very fun"

Artemis twitched, Aphrodite turned her hunter into...this?

"...They don't want me to give up something that important to me, just for them" selfless kids...or maybe just Orion. She feared Kestrel, had no real reason to live.

Orion had friends; Percy, Carter, even the Yuki Onna...she didn't. Thus, less to sacrifice, she was dyinganyway...not fun to think about...

Lilith smirked "You can use that excuse for now Artemis, but they only have..." she noted their thinning forms "half a week at the most. Children of Artemis, or Diana, are endurable demigods, capable of going for longer without food or water, but even they have limits..." she frowned as she reached for her large chest...and pulled out an envelope out.

Artemis did not like how it smelled...but then again from where it was stored, there was no doubt why

"You might not like my methods of...holding onto documents, but I do believe you'd be interested in this one" the succubus unfurled her wings as she flew out towards the exit "Now, I hate to talk and fly, but my Succubi scouts just grabbed a boy from Mexico whose parents, while trying to cross the border, got attacked by a Chupucabra. Its always nice to get new meat...hope he drank enough milk and has strong bones...too many of my favorite toys have broken pelvises" she mused sadly as she flew away.

Artemis normally would try to save the boy from that fate, as she hated for anyone who was young to be raped, but not only was she trapped in this cell, but her children were more important than an illegal immigrant boy.

But...no matter what race, what teenage boy (aside for those on the, better side of the fence...(Artemis is conservative, but when it comes to LGBT rights, its less guys who'd be after her girls)) didn't want to have endless sex?

But, this letter...why did the Succubus want her to have it

Opening it...she glared at what was written on it.

It only made her worries...far worse, for written on Papyrus scrolls contained within were...

_Mengle's Report 13_

_Date, June 2000_

_Have perfected the growth hormones, allowing for the specimens to be aged past the, useless age of infancy, until they can be properly trained to kill and serve the true house_

_However, during a discussion with Winehouse, a point was brought up...what about those, troublesome demigods._

_Percy Jackson, spawn of Neptune, Nico and Bianca di Angelo, spawns of Pluto, and worst of all, Thalia and Jason Grace, forever cursed spawns of Jupiter. _

_The children of the 'big three', are dangerous obstacles. They could prove to be a difficulty for our goal. _

_Steps to prepare for them, shall be taken_

Artemis was not liking what was implied, and it only got worse when she read another of the reports

_Mengle's report 15_

_Date, January 2001_

_The original experiments with the growth hormones, the first generation children of Juno, but those lacking the **R** chromosome...have aged far too quickly. Osama, my good friend with connections in both the magical and mortal worlds, appears to agree with the idea of using them...to deal a blow to the power of the Olympians..._ (**A/N, I needed to give the Splinter cell some more background to it, showing them to have done something big during its history...yes I know its controversial to use this particular example...and if any of you have family who died because of this attack I apologize)**

_But aside for that, the projects to create our own version of the giants, demigods who will be the perfect counters to them. The project will use legacies to add on blood to negate their special abilities; while the genetic material of Artemis shall be used as a base, to ensure loyalty and overall battle prowess. Depending on which child is to be targeted, Chromosome R will be or will not be used_

_Work on Project Osprey, Project Life and Project Earth shall begin_

Artemis looked alarmed...well she was always rather disturbed by this splinter cell...but to see them use her blood like that...

She wanted to kill them before...now she wanted to outright torture him before killing him in the slowest, most agonizing way...perhaps a double barbed, flesh eating poison covered arrow to the sensitive spot.

The last one...was better

_Mengle report 19_

_Date, April 2002_

_Project Osprey, Life and Earth...are to be terminated...unknown spell preventing further synthesis._

_To create the strongest possible offspring, several supposedly dead, to Iskander's knowledge, male magicians have been abducted and forcibly injected with the blood of Neptune, Juventas and Gaea. After the blood forcibly settled, giving them the bloodlines of a demigod of such a being._

_Evidence of cellular degeneration noticed, but they are only required so long to breed the perfect weapons. Once such a weapon was made, these magicians and the other offspring would be disposed of._

_However, the first samples that managed to breed the prototypes...were freed by these magicians, who managed to escape, place a unknown curse on the project that prevents any more magician-demigod hybrids from forming and preventing the implantation of specific weapons to destroy big three children._

_Subjects current location...unknown_

Artemis rose her eyes in shock...three of her children, born as they were...were out there. Once she got out, with Orion and Kestrel, she'd go looking for them

_Pacific Rim National Wildlife Reserve, British Columbia_

Dozens of bodies floated in the water of the pristine bays of the national park that bordered the Pacific ocean, as two more figures battled on its edge.

They moved like demigods, but while the girl's attackers blades were of both kinds, Greek Bronze and Roman Gold, mine was different, quite noticeable when her bronze blade collided with the girls own.

Both of them had at least one of their arm sleeves cut, showing off a tattoo on her, _Ar35-15_, and hers which she cover with a blue armband that escaped being cut.

"You are the property of our master" The last one who was left alive said in a monotone, "You are to be terminated for being a failed product that was not finished"

"I have a name. I am Osprey Ebba..." she was a real person, not a product, her father said so

"We are not real, we do not have names" her foe said again in a monotone.

"Well then..." an arrow formed, a bit painful in her rather occupied hands...but still useful. "If you want to think like that" the arrow exploded, it was a smoke arrow, a little trick arrow perfect for distracting foes.

She jolted back as the nameless thing tried to find her, but the smoke was designed to take out her own senses of smell, so her's would be also effected...hopefully.

Mine are weaker than hers, though. Her senses were diluted when lacking water. There were advantages of having extra abilities in water, but not always

However, her foe was bewildered enough, at least, for Osprey to get behind her, and stabbed her through the chest, the blade protruding from her chest like some bizarre horn.

"If only I didn't have to kill one of my far too numerous sisters." she said sadly as she collapsed to the ground before her.

For she had long auburn hair, with tanned skin that framed her sea green eyes.

_The Outback_

Not all of them were so lucky, after all. Some had fathers...he had none, for he had died long ago

A similarly tanned, auburn haired demigod was leaning against a rock, a long wind instrument, carved from the bone of some traveler that had tried to jump him, a Didgeridoo, was playing a tune.

As was his power, at least half of it that is, several dozen little creatures began to appear around him. Birds landed on his shoulder, snakes curled up at his feet, a feral cat approached him, giving him a look that said 'feed me'

And Dingo, as he called himself, gave the cat a look saying 'dinner'...and not in a way that would feed the cat. Oh, not at all

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

The last one, the one designed to take out children of Hades or Pluto, was walking away from our, svelte character of mystery, for now, a glowing bottle of medicine in her hands as he mockingly waved after all.

"Nice work tonight sweety" he chuckled, not sounding pleasant at all, as he flipped a coin in his hands as the moon shined around him.

"Ah, I've got to love my job...its so fun to mess with the huntress spawn..." the moonlight revealed a gambler, whose eyes had a mad quality to them, as he reached for a wine bottle...

But it was not french wine...it was french wife, preserved 250 years.

For Knosu, the Egyptian Moon God, he liked his age souls. He'd have had the girl's soul as well, but why stop toying with her.

It was so amusing

**Omake, my joke segments made to make people laugh**

**Canon**

**Gods and Comic books**

The fearsome big three...the most powerful gods of the Big three...

"AQUAMAN IS THE BEST!"

"NO, ITS BATMAN!"

Are arguing about...comic books.

It all started when Hermes had brought in a box of comic books, consisting of every comic book ever written, that he had stole from some nerd.

And now, they were arguing.

"AQUAMAN SUCKS! HAWKMAN IS WHERE ITS AT!" Zeus bellowed, he did not like Superman...he was too dangerous.

He could overthrow him...for apparently he forgot that they were fictional characaters.

"No, I do believe the Flash is the best" Hermes quipped

"Iron man you moron" Hepheastus grumbled "He rules"

"Green Arrow and Hawkeye!" Apollo yelled

"Teen Titans...perhaps?" Artemis wondered why she was even here...comic books were horrible at showing off females.

That, and Orion had a track meet she wanted to get to, multiple selves or not she needed all the energy to get a good seat, and fight her way to the good snacks.

The good meat went fast after all.

"Lets just all agree" Hera muttered after grumbling, not taking to any of the comics "That Aquaman just sucks"

"Amen" they all recited at once, baring Poseidon

Poseidon muttered to himself, saying that one day Aquaman would be the coolest...

And one New 52 event later...he was! Like magic...


	4. Kanathos

If I've been spordadic recently, its due to my m key being spordadic, it and seven do not work and I have to cut and paste the m...and then it died. Now I have to temporary break out the fossil backup...or my new backup fossil, which is faster but was before the nice, small, portable laptops I like.

It is warmer, however.

Though if anyone has a name for the girl who was dealing with Khonsu...I'd appreciate it

Dalek; I'm not sure I follow. The child designed to defeat kids of Hades was more for Nico and Bianca

Angel; You do know Khonsu is evil, right?

Magicdemigod; Its pretty much this, the Splinter cell created three children of Artemis/Diana designed to combat the Big three's children, the DNA of their father's having been also created in the lab. However, the father's rebelled, took the prototype children, and cursed the project to be un-duplicable. Those three children will be part of the upcoming plot...

Now then, lets begin!

_The cell of Queen Lilith's dungeon, Non Sexual Torture Detention Center, Block 8_

_Mengle report 19_

_Date, April 2002_

_Project Osprey, Life and Earth...are to be terminated...unknown spell preventing further synthesis._

_To create the strongest possible offspring, several supposedly dead, to Iskander's knowledge, male magicians have been abducted and forcibly injected with the blood of Neptune, Juventas and Gaea. After the blood forcibly settled, giving them the bloodlines of a demigod of such a being._

_Evidence of cellular degeneration noticed, but they are only required so long to breed the perfect weapons. Once such a weapon was made, these magicians and the other offspring would be disposed of._

_However, the first samples that managed to breed the prototypes...were freed by these magicians, who managed to escape, place a unknown curse on the project that prevents any more magician-demigod hybrids from forming and preventing the implantation of specific weapons to destroy big three children._

_Subjects current location...unknown_

Artemis rose her eyes in shock...three of her children, born as they were...were out there. Once she got out, with Orion and Kestrel, she'd go looking for them

She had more kids...who were free and were not mindless drones like what Kestrel described. And the children that were still under, if Kestrel could gain emotion over time...they could too...

But...what then?

She had taken several hunters in over the years who had been abused, and it took them years to recover...but being completely trained out of emotions...was another thing all together. It could be repaired...but after a long period of ceaseless effort.

And of course, there was her family to consider.

While she knew that the power that someone had used to free her to save Orion from the Meso Gods freed her from the, no help your kids, policy, she knew that even if it wasn't breaking a rule, they would be after her and her children relentlessly.

Without Percy around to act as a, kill Orion and you kill him too, policy, she knew Hera, Aphrodite, and through her, Ares, would at least be after them. There was also the issue of the hunters...she had no idea how they'd react.

While she had seen how Rose was fine, and she was pretty sure Thalia would be somewhat calm...ish about it...the rest of them worried her. Giving Orion the full hunt blessing was not only possibly bad for him as a male (She had no idea on that factor), but the hunters may take the whole thing as an insult.

Because she trained them to feel superior to boys...first with Kestrel's condition, now the fact that her followers might rip her son apart and feed him to their wolves...since when did Karma affect Greek (Or Roman) gods?

_Lilith's court_

The high court of the Succubi queen...well as much as I'd love to describe it, this is not the fic to do it. Lets just say...its very Succubi

But, if we put up the proper censor filters to remove all of the sexual activity, we see Lilith reading...and not porn for once.

It was a serious report, and it was making her scowl.

"This ruins my fun" she sulked... "Sultra, Lemon...instigate plan 32-B..."

_A hour later, the cell_

A clink aroused Artemis's attention. Raising her head up, she spot the overly sexual form of her former huntress, Lilith, staring down her with a look of disappointment.

"Your letting me out?" Artemis frowned. She couldn't get out because of the charms on the cage, and the thick lust that permeated this place, the same lust that ailed her children.

She half expected that the Succubus who seemed to want to see her give up her virginity was giving her to some Incubus...but then why let her out?

"Yeah...the Succubi are moving to...safer pastures" she frowned.

"Safer pastures?" she did not like the sound of that.

"Yes. Recently my scouts have spotted a giant in the area, marching in this direction. The succubi race has nothing to gain, nor any potential to win, a confrontation with the forces of Gaea, so we will be leaving for...well we're not sure yet. However, it would be hardly fair to leave you in this cage...be sure to see the spring on the summit on you way out" Lilith spread out her huge, black wings and flew away as Artemis looked heartened.

She told her where the Kanathos spring was... proof that there was something of her former huntress in that succubus.

But...time to get what she came for. Swishing her hand over the floor where Kestrel and Orion lay, the earth began to rise up like an elevator, the earth manipulation done because A, as a god she had basic skills as manipulating the elements, she couldn't create an earthquake or volcano but raising a slab of stone was easily possible, B because the succubi power that lingered her kept Gaea from really stopping her, and C, the earth made it so that the whole, she could not touch her non virgin daughter thing no longer applied.

Space jumping to meet the rising earth tower at the top of the mountain, she waited until they rose up to meet her before she noted the area around the sparkling spring of Kanathos.

A small grassy ring surrounded its beautiful pool, bordered by Pomergrant trees and lotus flowers, with a few peacocks sitting in the tree's branches. To most, it would be a beautiful place, but to her it was an evil place...and it smelled like desperate housewife.

Immediately, its effects were felt, not by her but by her children...for this place was lust free...

"Ur...Mom?" Orion grunted as he pushed himself up...he noted his mother seemed to be floating off over the edge of the mountain top they were on. "Where are we...and why am I so hungry?

Artemis chuckled, it had been days since he'd eaten "I'll get to that later, Orion...but we have something we must do first..." she noted Kestrels body. "Orion, I cannot go any further" to prove her point she stuck her foot out a few inches, it bounced off like there was a force field, that resembled peacock feathers, shimmering around the spring area "You must bring her to the spring..."

Orion nodded, as he stooped down and lifted the girl into his arms. She was shockingly light...but then again he was thin too. With a wobbly few steps, due to lack of food, he approached the sparkling spring...

"Drop her in" His mother instructed.

_'Splash'_

The girl's body dropped into the spring, as the entire area began to glow silver. The pomegranate trees seemed to shimmer, as they glowed bright silver and transformed into cypress trees, her personal favorite. The lotus flowers were replaced by blooming amaranth plants. The peacocks, startled, prepared to take flight, but a look from Artemis, who could now enter the spring, for it would appear Kestrel using the waters had made the spring of virginity part of her domain, turned them all into roast dinner (She was hungry too)

From the sky, a half dozen hawks replaced them in the trees.

Both the goddess and her son watched on as silver light burst forth from the water, as a hand rose up from it, then its other partner in limb. The arms trust up and down, as Kestrel's rusty red hair burst forth from the water, her silver eyes glowing with renewed life.

"ORION! MOTHER!" Both she and her son were then engulfed in a soaking wet, adoring hug.

"KESTREL!" Orion yelled as the hug was returned, and by her as well. However, this really, really cute moment was rudely interrupted by...

_'GROWL'_

Artemis chuckled as both of her children seemed to be desperate for food, which they were. Noting the fired Peacock, she snapped her fingers as water and other components of the balanced meal appeared next to the roast meat.

She chuckled "Well, its not all for me you know. You both need to put meat on your bones...Orion Stele...Kestrel Stele"

What she just said was not lost to her, nor was the glowing silver crescent moon floating over her head, as well as Orion's (She was going to save that until the hunters came into the picture...but why leave him out?)

She was then tightly hugged by the grateful girl.

Preview for next chapter!

_Looking from up top Kanathos, she did not what she saw._

_The giant was large, but not as large as some of his brothers, his body was more built for speed. His body was made up of a uniform grayish silver scales, but these scales were tightly knit together, with armor increasing this to a larger degree._

_It was Gration, the giant made to destroy her_

**Omake**

**Canon**

**The Karma Corps**

_India_

In the society of mortals, you find more and more jobs being outsourced into poorer, cheaper countries. There, you see the customer support also move there...and you find the very, very stressful work on getting the help you need when your toaster blows up or your computer glitches all that harder when the person is talking in a strong accent, or not in English at all.

Well, it was all because of these guys

Karma Corps

The Karma corps were agents of the Hindu-Sihk-Buddish deities, who enforced the idea of good-bad luck based on deeds across the world.

They look just like anyone, really, just that they have animal like bodies...and sort of look like soul reapers...and like them could not be seen by most humans.

Two of them in fact were analyzing a complicated series of computerized charts, and were discussing them.

"So, has Artemis suffered enough yet?"

"That's the bosses call, not ours. So...want to go and keep torturing Tiger Woods?"

"Sure...I hate golf anyway"


	5. Sim, Sage, Shinigami

I've been having some writers block, so I'm slower than I've been in the past...

Dalek; Blame time travel for making a minor change, so minor that its negligible to most, that delayed Bianca's leaving

Sage; Nice to see your perversity once again

_Olympus_

It only took about .0^ten billion, five hundred million, nine hundred thousand twelfths of a second for Hera to have a reaction to what had conspired last chapter.

"THAT CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED..."

As Hera ranted about Artemis taking her spring, Zeus and Poseidon looked stunned that their normally polite, civil tongued sister actually knew these words, Apollo looked ready to kill her for saying all those things about his sister, Demeter had fainted from the sheer vulgarity (not directed at Hades), and Ares was taking notes.

"I didn't even though some of these" he commented.

"CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED VERY CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED!"

"HERA! ENOUGH WITH THE PROFANITY!" Hestia, who had been, unfortunately listening in yelled as a strip of ductape materialized on Hera's mouth, muffling the cow goddess.

"Why don't you do that when I have children?" Zeus muttered.

"Because then, you deserve it" Hades grumbled.

"You know, I haven't been able to find Percy for a while" Hermes commented, holding a giant IPad as if searching for him on the web "Ever since he went to Peru...our feed's been blank"

"What does that mean" Poseidon asked, very nervous. Hermes and Hades exchanged looks.

"Since the oversized lug has Olympus locked down...I can't say" Hades commented.

"I AM NOT A LUG!"

"YOU WILL BE LESS THAN A LUG IF I DO NOT SEE MY SON ALIVE ANYTIME SOON!"

"So what if Jackson dies, good riddance"

"Hestia, do you have any more of that ductape?"

_Kanathos Spring_

After having devoured all the food with a wolf like ravishing, things were not looking good, or at least to Artemis, who could see much farther than they could, and that was further than the average human.

Looking from up top Kanathos, she did not what she saw.

The giant was large, but not as large as some of his brothers, his body was more built for speed. His body was made up of a uniform grayish silver scales, but these scales were tightly knit together, with armor increasing this to a larger degree.

It was Gration, the giant made to destroy her

She scowled "Its the giant, Gration" she informed Orion and Kestrel.

"Gration! As in..."

"The Gration who had the gauntlet that Warren used...yes...and he has the gauntlet now" she said with a scowl.

"So one of his hands pretty much makes any attack with our power useless" he recalled his part in that fight with the warrior son of the love goddess.

"His entire armor, actually" She commented to his alarmed look "Warren only had his gauntlet"

"So, what's the plan then..." Kestrel asked, never having been taught how to fight a giant "Moon meteor?"

They have her odd looks

She blushed "You know, take a piece of the moon and drop it from the sky?"

Artemis frowned, could she do that?

"Um, you are aware that's how the Dinosaurs became extinct?" Orion commented to his half sister.

"We can debate mass extinctions later...giant now" Artemis interrupted...

That of course was the moment the lightning struck.

The trio scattered as dozens of storm angels, Venti, flew down from the heavens like tornados in a trailer park. Meanwhile, Artemis saw more monsters accompanying the giant, all coming for them.

"Not again" Artemis muttered as the battle of the ninth nome seemed to be in repeat. Even if she was here to help her son battle now, there were far less of them this time.

Wishing she had her actual bow, she called forth the prototype bow that she had given to Orion before she had to reacquire it for herself. Orion called on the bow that had come with his hunters blessing, same thing with Kestrel.

The storm spirits flew at them, blasting another round of winds and lightning. Using the agility of a hunter, they dodged these attacks once more, before they each fired a net arrow, the enchanted metal tinged netting ensnaring the venti as they fell to the ground.

"How did that even work...their cloud monsters" Orion frowned.

There was imperial gold in that netting, better for storm spirits...and more likely to blow up.

However, the monster army; Earthborn, Cyclops, and various other freaks that were practically mountain ascending types, meaning that they would have to fight them off.

"Damn" surmised the situation well

_Japan_

The Sage of Ragnarok had the mind of Annabeth chase, the smartest daughter of Athena in centuries, her body was of one of Percy's most fearsome females...whose name she still did not remember

And she needed the body now.

"I DO NOT BRING DEATH TO FOREIGN WARS! I BOW TO NO ONE, I AM DEATH!" The being she was fighting was dressed in a dirty gray cloak, had purple skin and horns, and wore prayer beeds.

CLANG

And he had a scary blade

Blocking his sword thrust with her staff, a powerful celestial bronze pole with a imperial gold filling, she squeezed the blade as a burst of flames burst out of each end.

"Submit Shinigami! Ragnarok will have you as a member, you will bring death to the armies of Gaea, while leaving ours be!"

"I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO SOME CLOAKED FOREIGNER!" the Shinigami dodged the fire based staff attack, before he blasted a blast of black fire at her.

Using her staff's flames, she blocked the fire attack, grimacing.

Because of the wide popularity of anime, the Japanese spirits were nearly as strong as the Olympian, Egyptian and Nordic gods. So many Japanese used Foxes, Shinigami, Yuki-Onna and other creatures they were becoming widely known.

Hence, they were quick to return, and with a lot of power.

Gripping her dwarf forged staff, the fire was replaced by two glowing balls of contained electricity, she charged the powerful Japanse Kami, recalling her dream

_Flashback_

As someone whose partially Annabeth Chase, she enjoyed the architecture that went into a city.

And thus, she was enjoying playing SimCity; Olympian edition, a game designed by Athena herself that was installed on all the computers in her cabin, or were installed anyway.

Having completed the paperwork from Tartarus, she was entertaining herself as she designed a city, much like the regular Sim City game...but with temples, training areas and the option of being Greek (Cabins, Pegasus and Oracle considerations) or Roman (Cohorts, Elephants and the D.F.R, the Department of Faun Removal considerations)

But, via her Annabeth originating intelligence, hacked it...making it neither Greek or Roman...

More like Groman.

For she had a vision, a vision of making a united Greece and Rome, which was one of her aims in her plan.

The plan's major goal was to kill Zeus, doing so would prevent the future she had come from from happening; a future where the giants had won because Zeus allowed Jason to die.

She had seen all their deaths...Orion, Kestrel, Hazel, Rue, Thresh, Max, Osprey...Percy

That would not happen again...

Those of Ragnarok were here pawns in this game, she would use them to see Zeus destroyed, and the two sides of the demigods united. The Egyptians would be their allies, Percy's first travels with them was the test run.

Allowing Thalia to be freed, and the re-teamup of Leo, Piper and Jason, was the second test.

The third test...was yet to come. But until that point, she can continue to design her little New Olympia

_End Flashback_

Nothing would stop her from achieving her goal...

Not even the death god she was fighting would

A vibrant glow covered her, sort of resembling a blessing of Ares, as she charged at the Shinigami, who summoned a huge blast of black fire as he flew at her just the same.

She had come back to stop the deaths of Percy and those she cared about in both sides, whatever her other side was...

She jabbed her staff into the center of the Shinigami, where his heart would be, as a huge burst of energy burst forth, leaving the death god look like he was the Kami of Donut holes. (A/N, originally planned to happen to Zeus during his fight with Percy).

She smirked under her cloak as the death god collapsed, as she stood, her foot near his head as her staff was pointed at his head, the end glowing with energy.

"Now then Shinigami...I do believe you were going to join Ragnarok?"

**Omake**

**...**

**Announcement**

Attention fic readers, Moon Heir's entire continuity shall be cancelled, and rebooted into 52 seperate stories, while I stop doing the rest of my stories.

To help break down the parts, they are categorized like this

Percy Jackson

_Percy Jackson; Hero of Greece_

_Percy Jackson; Hero of Egypt_

_Percy Jackson; Son of Poseidon  
_

___Percy and Annabeth_

Jason Grace

_Jason Grace; Roman Legion_

_Jason Grace; Praetor_

_Jason Grace; Hero of Rome_

_Jason and Thalia_

Nico Di Angelo

_Nico Di Angelo; Son of Hades_

_The Ghost King_

_Nico and Hazel_

Camp Half Blood

_Annabeth Chase; Daughter of Athena_

_Clarisse La Rue; Daughter of Ares  
_

_The Stolls; Pranksters extraordinaire_

_Luke Castellan__; Traitor_

_Tyson the Cyclops_

_Regis; The North Winds son_

_Grover Underwood and the Satyrs_

Hunters of Artemis

_Hunters of Artemis_

_Artemis; Goddess of the Hunt_

_Orion Stele; Son of the Hunt_

_Tasukeru; The Ice Maiden  
_

_Thalia Grace; Huntress_

_The Vanguard of Artemis_

_Osprey; The Anti Percy_

_Dingo; The Anti Jason  
_

_Fawn; The Anti Nico  
_

Camp Jupiter

_Hazel; Daughter of the 40's_

_Frank Zhang; The new Legionaire_

_Tenyo; Daughter of Mars_

_Leo Valdez; Born of Fire_

_Piper; Not the average daughter of Love  
_

House of Life

_The 21st Nome_

_Carter Kane; Eye of Horus_

_Sadie Kane; Eye of Isis_

_Zia Rashid; Fire Elementalist_

_Splinter Cell  
_

Ragnarok

_Ragnarok; the Force rises_

_Nine Tails; Fox King_

_Baldr; The one called Justin Beiber_

_The Aesir_

_Sage of Ragnarok; Memories Lost_

_Future of Death  
_

The past

_Georgius and Iskander_

_Rose Columbine; Huntress of Diana_

_Warren Peace; Love and War_

_Civil War Heroes_

M titles (AKA, anything the sage would like)

_The Hero and his Owl_

_Oathbreakers_

_Kestrel; The lost Daughter_

_Dimension 64; Percy Jackson, King of Egypt  
_

_Lilith, Succubi Queen  
_

HA HA HA HA HA! You really thought I'd do that? You guys are silly

And yes, before anyone asks, the reason the sage showed such a wide range of powers, other than to show that she is strong, is to hide her second half's identity.


	6. The fate of Percy Jackson

My old computer should return soon, in fact it did as I was writing...however I had to delay to get this thing back to how I prefer to work it

Dalek; well, Georgius did work with the Egyptians against the Olympians, albeit the Romans, and Rose did maim and create the force called Warren Peace...

Magic; I am not spoiling

And now, the moment you have all been waiting for!

_Atlantis_

Around a water filled sphere, much like what had contained Bessie, dozens of mermaids sang healing songs.

Around this group were dozens of magicians, all with bubbles over their heads that provided oxygen and filtration to allow them to stay underwater. Healing spells were being cast by them as well.

And in the bubble, floating but looking like he had been put through a cheese grater, that was covering Mt. Saint Helens back during the exploding forge incident, was Percy Jackson.

Two formal looking water goddesses, the dressed and Middle Eastern toned Nephthys, the other the armored, crab horned Amphitrite.

Both of them looked worried.

"Even with two pantheons together...his life hangs by a thread" Nephthys frowned.

Amphitrite looked at the Egyptian goddess, curious. She had always kept half an eye on her husbands...affair as long as she had known.

She didn't like it, but she wasn't Hera when it came to these sort of things. It was just a fact of life that sea gods are...less likely to stay bound to a single woman, they were restless.

Good in bed...but far too often in someone elses.

She really only moved from the tolerating of Percy to minor appreciation when he got her husband so much glory for defeating Typhon and being a savior of Olympus.

True admiration was not born until recently, when he saved her from Sobek, a rogue water god from Egypt...the damn Crocodile that no one liked.

The croc had a tendency to get out a lot before the Egyptians were all freed, she recalled a magician named Steve Irwin had to catch him every time he got out...

For a magician, she was quite the fan of him, she watched his show via pirate cable...there was evidence that had been recently dug up that his killers were connected to the same people that nearly took Percy's life.

"Why do you care so much about him?" the boy's step mother asked.

Nephthys looked down

_Flashback_

Dozens of magical, holographic images were in a huge meeting room as a council of Egyptian gods, but including the senile, comical Ra and no Bes, who was currently Renless, were discussing something.

"A demigod, hero of Egypt! BLASPHEMUS!"

"ROAR!"

"Neckbet, Babi...I would not take this step if I did not have to" Isis, who resembled Hera to an extent neither liked to comment on, growled "The Prophecy was clear..." she coughed a few times

_A demigod of Olympian Blood_

_Will fight in Egypt for the greater Good_

_As darkness attacks the Olympian Dork_

_The Snake shall fall by Blade and Crook_

"Well well...Sadie and her brother were right!" Set, a red armored, pale man who looked a bit like the character from God of War, grinned as Isis and Horus, a armored, dark skinned youth, glared at him.

"Why does the prophecy use dork" Anubis, a teen who looked like a teen Nico, frowned.

"What do you expect, Thoth gave it" Isis snapped.

"I bet my chocolate head collection that the dork is Apollo" Set commented offhandedly.

"DUMB BLOND!"

They gave, worried looks at the senile Ra, before returning as if he had not said that. Thoth then returned to teething on his flail...one of the most powerful weapons in Egypt.

"Anyway..we have a choice to make of which hero shall be our champion" Isis noted the holographics of several heroes; Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Orion, Clarisse, Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna and...

"WHO PUT THE SCARECROW WITH ISSUES ON THE LIST!" Horus ranted.

The gods gave each other...confused looks. Who did put the xenophobic legacy on the list.

"What...we could feed him to Aphophis and the Roman piece of **** would give the beast heartburn" Set offered

And so went off Octavian.

They eyed the list with a frown.

"Take off the child of Ares" Horus muttered

"She has power" Sekhmet, a flaming, lava covered war goddess, meowed.

"But no brains..." And so went out Clarisse.

"The daughter of Pluto...is she really good for fighting a flying snake?" Anubis frowned.

"SCHIST!"

They eyed their senile king again...was he saying that her chances against the beast were...

And so went out Hazel.

"Can we even get Orion?:" Bast, a leopard leotard wearing, short goddess with knives Artemis would envy, frowned "If his mother had a tighter grip on him...she'd be scuffing him"

"Scuffing?" a goddess who had large...tracks of land and looked pregnant frowend

"Its how cats carry their kittens, by holding them by the loose skin around their necks"

With an odd mental picture of Artemis doing that...Orion went out

"Annabeth...does she have the raw power?" Horus frowned.

"BRAINS!"

Did Ra have a point...the girl was rather smart.

"But, doesn't that imply that the Greeks are smarter than we are?" Set played Devils...no Sets advocate.

In about 2 milliseconds Annabeth was turned off.

"And, what about the daughter of Bellona?" Tarawet asked.

"She does have those robot dogs" Anubis frowned.

"That's a good thing?" Bast hissed

"But again, there is the raw power thing..." Horus commented

And so the Praetor girl was turned off.

Meaning all that was left was Percy, the Graces and Nico.

"Well, they all have the necessary power levels" Anubis said geekishly "But..."

"JASON GRACE WILL NOT BE OUR CHAMPION! THE SCUM MUST DIE!" Sobek, the crocodile god, who did not like this at all, yelled with vengeance.

"It is his fault this is happening" Thoth, who had been late to this meeting, but smelled a lot like barbecue for some reason, noted "Perhaps...a bit of redemption"

"THERE IS NO REDEMPTION FOR THAT ABOMINATION!"

"But it isn't his fault he caused this...its Jupiters above all else...or perhaps his mothers..."

"CHOOSE HIM OR HIS SISTER AND I WILL DESTROY EUROPE!" Sekhmet threatened.

And so the Graces were turned off.

"There was the issue of getting Thalia away from the hunters anyway" Horus muttered.

"So...its either the son of death or the son of the sea..."

"FISHY!"

The great Ra had spoken

"Nephthys...you will be his Egyptian Patron, his guardian while he works in Egypt. As the goddess of rivers, you are the most suited to understand him. You will aide him in adapting to Egypt, and remember, failure to help him enough will result in the destruction of all creation"

_End Flashback_

"It is part of my duty" she said simply, but smiled at the strong hero who she had helped.

_Later_

Approaching the sphere, however...was a being unseen by any healer...a tall man in a suit and scarred as if attacked by rabid lemmings.

He smirked "Hello, champion number 3"

**Omake 1**

**Non canon**

**Why Nico was not chosen**

"So...its either the son of death or the son of the sea..."

"FISHY!"

The great Ra had spoken

Nico was easily recruited by the Egyptian Gods, where he took to fighting the power of Aphophis. Becoming a special agent after the war, Nico took to the shadows, more so than normal, to fight against threats that opposed both worlds.

However, with this information, he found out about the Splinter Cell...and decided not to mention it to the goddess who took his sister away.

However, when a demigod from the project tried to assassinate Jason Grace, they blamed Artemis for it. This caused a split in Olympus forming into a full out civil war.

Poseidon and Apollo backed her in this regard, Percy performing admirably in the war, along with Annabeth, who sided with her boyfriend as oppose to her mother.

Though he knew she was innocent, Rome sided against her, so he stayed with his sister, Hazel, and during the course of the war he killed Orion, before Fawn fulfilled her original design and killed him.

Jason, on Thalia's request, was merely mind wiped.

The death of her first son caused Artemis to snap, and obtaining all her children, commenced to take over the earth and rule the world with an iron fist...yet somehow it was better than before.

There was no king at all in this new world, though Percy was generally considered the male with the most influence, seeing as Poseidon stuck to the sea and Apollo was banned from her presence when he called her 'little queen sis', and was probably the only reason Artemis had not made males a critically endangered race (if they were not her blood or on her side, of course)

They were just endangered.

The sage easily proceeded to kill Zeus in the chaos. Ragnarok instead teamed up with the House of Life in the shadows as a resistance against Artemis's much more powerful, stable and overall, effective government.

**Omake 2(Normaly, I'd do a longer chapter with only 1 omake, but I am running out of time)**

**Canon in the beyond**

**Percy Jackson, welcome to the Crisis Blurb**

In a world of Crystal, we spy a teenager charge through the glowing passages of shining stone.

As a blade that resembled a key formed in his hand...

A keyblade

Up next in **Crossoverparinglover Crisis on Infinte earths**; The third hero, Percy Jackson of the Moon Heir universe, is sent to fight in the third of five crucial universes, along side a rookie Keyblade hero of Space Sector Shohen.

As true to his dreams it will be for Percy to fight with a keyblade user against Heartless, the impending end of all reality may shatter his dreams a little.

And how does the Crisis play into the plans of the Sage of Ragnarok?


	7. Osprey Migration, Hill Clash

Animeman; He has...tourettes, turrets...well lets just say he will speak random things for a long, long time

Magic; Read the story

Dalek; Well, Mars is smarter...

Sage; Wrong anime...and that almost fits in Omake 1...you said Omake 2

_Mountains of Nevada_

_The trio scattered as dozens of storm angels, Venti, flew down from the heavens like tornados in a trailer park. Meanwhile, Artemis saw more monsters accompanying the giant, all coming for them._

_"Not again" Artemis muttered as the battle of the ninth nome seemed to be in repeat. Even if she was here to help her son battle now, there were far less of them this time._

_Wishing she had her actual bow, she called forth the prototype bow that she had given to Orion before she had to reacquire it for herself. Orion called on the bow that had come with his hunters blessing, same thing with Kestrel._

_The storm spirits flew at them, blasting another round of winds and lightning. Using the agility of a hunter, they dodged these attacks once more, before they each fired a net arrow, the enchanted metal tinged netting ensnaring the venti as they fell to the ground._

_"How did that even work...their cloud monsters" Orion frowned._

_There was imperial gold in that netting, better for storm spirits...and more likely to blow up._

_However, the monster army; Earthborn, Cyclops, and various other freaks that were practically mountain ascending types, meaning that they would have to fight them off._

_"Damn" surmised the situation well_

A few weeks after the little scene from a few chapters ago

Osprey had not been having a good week

First, she had to kill off a bunch more of her mindless siblings...it always bothered her to do that. They had to die, of course, and they were mindless...but they were not that much different from her.

They were all made to be 'the ultimate weapons', the tools of the Splinter Cell. Its pretty much obsession with Artemis's, or Diana's, genetics, claiming that hers 'were the most powerful genetics for making demigod soldiers'

In a way, she could see why. Her kind were faster, stronger, better archers and swordsmen (or swordswoman), and had many other potential traits that made them far too good at killing.

Then, while she was killing off said siblings, others attacked her father. Her beloved father, Finnick Ebba, was a fisherman, who worked out of Tofino, while had the Ichor of the god Neptune, suffered from a cellular degeneration issue that the Cell had deliberately cursed him with. The way he was made, he could not use his powers to heal himself, meaning that it was her duty to.

Her powers with water only worked at night, but he really only needed a healing about every two weeks, due to her father's will (A trait that Poseidon and Neptune heirs tended to have)

It was not to say he was dead weight...the two dead Cell demigods that were around his dead body were evidence of that.

Of course, she had barely any time to grieve for that...for then she got swarmed by an army of Norse monsters, who chased her all the way to Nanaimo. She managed to give them a slip by slipping into Duke Point and the ferry, but then the ship got attacked by a giant turtle

She managed to kill it, the thing exploding into pink petals...but then she found herself being attacked by giants...these ones being the sort that ate humans.

Quite understandably...she then found herself having to make...a strategic retreat. Sword or no sword, she was outnumbered, tired...and the monsters were Canucks fans.

And they were the reason why Canucks fans had a riotious reputation whenever there team lost a Stanley cup final.

She did manage to kill the Giant who had a Oilers tatoo (What, she could support the local club and not cause a riot...post angry facebook messages perhaps...but no riots)

Only shaking them off when this strange granny turned into a grizzly bear and attacked the savages.

Osprey then ran, with more monsters chasing her, all the way to Banff, Alberta...where she found a ruined little lab...

It looked like something big and fire breathing wrecked it...and she found two survivors...

_Back to the Mother's side of the family_

"ARTEMIS!" Gration bellowed, sounding dark and menacing. "Come down me and face your maker!"

Artemis glared down at him from up the mountain his army was quickly ascending, but luckily she had taken out the air force.

However, just as she was going to summon her chariot and attack them from the air...a huge barrage of rocks and arrows flew from the coming army.

Exchanging looks with her children, they knew what to do.

All of them glowing silver...they charged the enemy.

While some may say that charging a huge army is dumb...there are a few simple facts that mitigated the problem.

1; The army was attacking uphill, basic strategy says don't do that...particularly with archers.

2; Hunters are faster than the heavily armored Earthborn and Cyclops and other heavy duty combat monsters, the current army not featuring the faster striking centaurs, Werewolves or other monsters that might be dangerous

3, and most importantly; They had a goddess who was not amused by all this

To promptly demonstrate number one, while a unit of Cyclops slung their way up the hill, Kestrel sent them tumbling back down in as dirt with her arrows.

When two monsters, half human, half bear giants Agrius and Oreius, did not quite respond so well to being hit with arrows, basically not dissolving away into dust like proper monsters, she let loose the power of beasts...as silver wolves burst forth and struck the twins with their team compounded weight and sharp teeth.

Number two is supported by Orion, who weaved in and around Earthborn, his golden sword glittering as it sliced down dozens of the ogres. As a Laistro...(A/N, you know what I mean, I just hate spelling their name) tried to bludgeon him, Orion formed two arrows, one in each hand, and stabbed him in the chest.

While one arrow caused frost to form across the giant's chest, allowing Orion to quickly escape before the three second delayed explosion englufed the giant, and sent his huge, flaming body tumbling down into his brethren as his body dissolved him...as his flames set them on fire as well.

And the third point...was illustrated as Artemis sent a dozen monsters flying down the cliff face with a wave of her hand, before she formed her old bow, normally Orion's if she had her own...and fired at Gration.

The giant smirked as the arrow began to dissolve "Foolish Olympian...that won't work. Your power fails in my presence"

Artemis rose an eyebrow..."The arrow dissolving, and its core meeting the oxygen in the open air...is the point"

For the arrow had a magnesium core...in particular the kind of Magnesium that, when exposed to air...

**BOOM**

Exploded into flames

His armor covered in fire from Artemis's attack, Gration bellowed in rage, charging at Artemis, his powers dissolving the two arrows Kestrel sent his way, as she and Orion had finished the rest of his strike force, both of them sending a swarm of arrows at him.

The arrows dissolved, but this time they had a few surprises, two exploded in a sonic blast while one from Kestrel emulated the fire attack Artemis had launched.

However, before Artemis could launch an attack to work with theirs in order to kill the damn giant, the earth in the mountain shook, as Gaea unleashed a small earthquake, that while it did not affect Gration, did cause her arrow to be poorly fired and thus missed the giant by a inch.

The quake also had the affect of reviving a few of the monsters, a few earthborn rising from the earth to strike Kestrel from below while the Bear twins returned around Orion.

"You cannot win Artemis! Your brats will be kept busy by my grunts...while the pleasure of smearing you across the ground like the stain you are will be all mine!"

It was true, Gaea's earthquakes would make it impossible to fire a straight arrow, even with her skills, while monsters would return again and again because of the chaining of death (And the lack of Frank's flames to free him)

And Artemis did not expect that getting in the stabbing vicinity of Gration's armor would be good for Orion or Kestrel' health.

In short...she was stuck

_Omake_

_Canon_

_A canada travel guide_

Canada

A peaceful nation, a nation dedicated to peace and tranquility.

We have less crime, a successful health care policy, and beautiful nature

From the belugas of the east, to the Orcas of the west, from the bison of the plains to the Vancouver Island Marmots of the hills, Canada is home to some of the best samples of boreal wildlife you can find without going to the vacant Siberian wilderness.

The only nation aside for the United States to have a National league team, and from two leagues, and we support teams with smaller cities than the United States.

From Montreal and Toronto, to Calgary and Vancouver, sports are spread across our vast country, and not just in New York and Los Angeles.

We have national acceptance of Homosexuality, instead of that fragmented mess Americans have

Our government is not infested with a bunch of crazy, uncompromising Right Wing nut jobs

All of our students learn to speak French from an early age, as oppose to during middle school

And our pledge does not sound like a cult call, it sounds epic

_O Canada!_  
_Our home and native land!_  
_True patriot love in all thy sons command._  
_With glowing hearts we see thee rise,_  
_The True North strong and free!_  
_From far and wide,_  
_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee._  
_God keep our land glorious and free!_  
_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee._  
_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee._

**Paid for by the C.A.A.A, the Canadian Association against Annabeth (We are not all cannibals!) and Osprey's reasons why Canada is better than America (consisting of 1% of her pro canada rants on her Facebook page)**


	8. Invisible, Time and Hook

I do apologize for the delay, recently a friend dared me to start playing Pokemon, and to my shock I seem to be liking it...it disturbs me

Harem Lover; Okay, I am not 100% sure if your Sage of Eyes in disguise or not...but _In Canada, polygamy is a criminal offense_...quote. Also, there is only one community of Polygamist Mormons in Canada, in Bountiful, British Columbia.

Now then, back to the story

_Nevada_

_However, before Artemis could launch an attack to work with theirs in order to kill the damn giant, the earth in the mountain shook, as Gaea unleashed a small earthquake, that while it did not affect Gration, did cause her arrow to be poorly fired and thus missed the giant by a inch._

_The quake also had the affect of reviving a few of the monsters, a few earthborn rising from the earth to strike Kestrel from below while the Bear twins returned around Orion._

_"You cannot win Artemis! Your brats will be kept busy by my grunts...while the pleasure of smearing you across the ground like the stain you are will be all mine!"_

_It was true, Gaea's earthquakes would make it impossible to fire a straight arrow, even with her skills, while monsters would return again and again because of the chaining of death (And the lack of Frank's flames to free him)_

_And Artemis did not expect that getting in the stabbing vicinity of Gration's armor would be good for Orion or Kestrel' health._

_In short...she was stuck_

Leaping back from a stone crunching stamp from Gration, Artemis had to wonder if she should have taken the idea of a 'hunt guardian' demigod Apollo suggested all those years ago seriously.

She had declined the idea because she felt like it was just her father and brother babying her, and Aphrodite trying to set her up with someone.

Perhaps disregarding the god of prophecies advice...was a bad idea.

Because (And at each comma, a arrow was fired) nothing, would, hit, the, DAMN, GIANT!

Even when Orion and Kestrel managed to get a break in the monster mob, an earthquake would happen.

When she tried to jump into the air to avoid Gaea, she seemed to sense that idea and shook up Orion and Kestrel.

Perhaps she still had a bit of Delphi in her.

Meanwhile, as his mother was dealing with the giant, or trying to...he was being assaulted by the Bear Twins

"YOUR MOTHER IS CRUEL!"

Orion blocked a huge, harry arm with his sword, muttering "yeah yeah, she made me eat my vegetables, get over it!"

"She actually makes you eat that rabbit food...lucky" Kestrel, who before her escape never really ate any vegetables, fruits...or any food that is not somewhere in the Big Brother Slop category, muttered as she stabbed a Earthborn she was piggy back riding with an arrow to the eye.

"SHE BANISHED OUR MOTHER BECAUSE APHRODITE MADE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH OUR FATHER!"

Orion did frown at this, the attitude his mother had in the past did oftentimes bother him...if she could change so much she could have a son and care about him...how much could she change as he lived his now, if he understood, immortal until dead life?

"Yeah, just because dad was a bear and they 'met' in plain sight of the hunters..."

"OREIUS!"

And...sympathy lost, that probably would disturb most people. The older brother of the twins attacking his younger brother, and forgetting that Orion was there...with a sword...

So, guess the outcome

Meanwhile, Artemis decided to try the age honored tactic of explosion induced falling for the giant foe, then take Orion and Kestrel far enough away from the army to get airborne and have a chance to blast the giant.

And so, with an arrow that seemed to be glowing green, as if made of unstable uranium explosives, she fired...

Now, before you point out to Artemis that it is considered bad parenting to put your children near a nuclear explosion, note that as a Goddess, Artemis can set up anti radiation psycho barriers easier than we can say Uno.

But also note that to giants, what we call dangerous weapons...

BURP

They call a snack

Artemis blinked as the giant ATE her explosive arrow

"FOOLISH GODDESS!" he belched a burst of green tinted flames, Artemis dodged these as the attack, leaving a huge crater in the earth, where small beads of moisture began to seep up from earth, as if a underground body of water was around

However, little could Artemis think of this, as the Giant, who had always been fast for his kind, but just as Artemis was noticing the water, Gration had managed to sneak up on her and pin her to the ground.

"ERG!"

"MOM!" Orion yelled in shock, as a Cylcops reformed behind him with club in hand.

Timed seemed to slow down as the club was sent smashing towards his head...and after a moment Orion realized something...

Time was slowing down!

With this revelation, Orion caught on, and stabbed the Cyclops in the chest, causing the one eyed warrior to burst into dust. As the monster collapsed, he caught site of a girl who was panting, on her knees as if she had been restraining time by herself.

The girl had blond hair, slightly sandy, with golden eyes. Her cloths, a tang top and running shorts, seemed as if they were only recently obtained, and he could see a mark on her shoulder

_KR02-05_

Wait, that was like Kestrel's mark!

Meanwhile, Kestrel, who had just fired at a giant, as in the L...very annoying to type, giant, variety, got her own surprise as another giant's axe seemed to be stopped in mid swing, as if something, or someone, was holding it back.

Taking advantage of this, she fired an arrow, striking the giant in the chest, destroying him as a boy flickered into sight.

His invisibility was not obtained by helm nor hat, or by any means of an enchanted item, as far as Kestrel could tell. He was african american, dark hair and eyes, dressed sort of like the girl that had helped Orion...and he had a mark...

_LT01-08_

He was...like her

And finally, as Artemis struggled to hold back the weight of the giant, who was understandably massive and heavy, the water in the crater that had distracted Artemis earlier began to stir, as something that almost looked like a water made fishing line, complete with hook, flew from it and snagged the giant on his armor.

"LET ME GO! I AM NOT A STINKING FISH!"

Artemis glared "You are...now prepare to be gutted like one!" firing an arrow, the arrow burst into an explosion of the Magnesium powered variety, the hook and explosion, the work of demigod and god, causing Gration, and thus his little band, to be destroyed, at least for now.

"What a mess that was" a voice said "Well, at least its over now...and finally I found you"

Artemis then saw who was talking, and paled in surprise

The girl was athletic looking, with her looks a bit blurred from her own. True, she was auburn haired and had an athletic build, but she had the sort of sea based look that was more common that was more common on her uncle Poseidon's side of the family, with green eyes and a sea farers tan.

She was wearing a T shirt featuring the Canadian Liberal Party (A left winger...this could be awkward, as Artemis was right wing, though Orion had no opinion and Kestrel had never really payed attention to politicians except for when the Splinter cell had her kill them)

The girl looked exhausted, as if trying to do a small task with water was like Percy creating a Hurricane.

"Well, this is rude..." she mused "I really should introduce ourselves..." she noted the girl with the golden eyes and the black boy with a nodd.

"This is Armistead" she noted the African American "And Quartz" she noted the other girl "I rescued them from the bastards of the cell and gave them those names myself. My name is Osprey Ebba...Mom"

_Olympus_

"THERE ARE MORE OF THEM! ITS AN INFESTATION OF ARTEMIS SPAWNS!"

"CAN WE KILL THEM!" Aphrodite and Hera were not happy about the thought of more children of Artemis running around, as Poseidon deeply frowned.

'Why did that girl have Hydrokinesis'

"Where was Sis anyway...she vanished days ago before she got into the spring formerly belonging to Hera" Apollo asked the Olympains.

"THAT CENSORED CENSORED..."

"HESTIA, GET THE DUCK TAPE!"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Famous magicians**

Do you recognize any of these magicians? You may have heard their names before, in history or in modern culture

Barry Weiss of Nome 76; California

Weird Al Yankovic 76; California

Erwin Rommel 1; Egypt (A/N, yes, he is a Nazi general, but he was not one for executing Jewish people...)

Chuck Norris; Nome 51; Texas

Nostridamus; Nome 14; France

Con Smythe; Nome 100; Toronto (had a different number at some other point...silly me)

Art Ross; Nome 100; Toronto


	9. Hacking the Roman

Angel; Always nice to here

Sage; I had a feeling, and Percy will return...he's just busy. Anyway, I do not like Chuck Norris, he supports NEWT GINGRICH!

By the way, you could say that Armistead is...recycled. He was a character who might have appeared in my Young Justice fic if it had caught on, a character capable of disappearing and reappearing, like a Danny Phantom ghost's intangibly and invisibility. His name comes from a famous quote from a slave double agent in the Revolutionary war about being an invisible man. Quartz has Kronos's Ichor, so she can control time, and Quartz is used in clocks.

_Nevada_

_Artemis then saw who was talking, and paled in surprise_

_The girl was athletic looking, with her looks a bit blurred from her own. True, she was auburn haired and had an athletic build, but she had the sort of sea based look that was more common on her uncle Poseidon's side of the family, with green eyes and a sea farers tan._

_She was wearing a T shirt featuring the Canadian Liberal Party (A left winger...this could be awkward, as Artemis was right wing, though Orion had no opinion and Kestrel had never really payed attention to politicians except for when the Splinter cell had her kill them)_

_The girl looked exhausted, as if trying to do a small task with water was like Percy creating a Hurricane._

_"Well, this is rude..." she mused "I really should introduce ourselves..." she noted the girl with the golden eyes and the black boy with a nodd._

_"This is Armistead" she noted the African American "And Quartz" she noted the other girl "I rescued them from the bastards of the cell and gave them those names myself. My name is Osprey Ebba...Mom_

Osprey frowned..."Okay, its weird to have a mom whose younger than I am"

"I do have to admit, I do find that a tad disturbing" Orion agreed.

"I have no option" Kestrel frowned "I've seen twelve year old's rip people's hearts out"

Artemis frowned at this, as Osprey rose an eyebrow "Former mindless minion of the cell?...Well at least I won't have to behead you like I normally do"

Artemis looked alarmed now, as Orion began to understand why Percy feared Annabeth...girls were violent.

"Um...we might want to get out of here" Quartz pointed out, as they noted a giant bird flying in the sky.

"A Thunder Bird" Orion recognized it, those giant hawk things were bad news...

Particularly if a flock of five were there, with a air force of Tengu, winged humans, surrounding them.

Artemis glared up at the air armada "I agree..." Armistead closed his eyes, as Quartz closed her eyes as well, the air shimmering around them.

Both collapsed, however, as Osprey, still exhausted, held them up, shakily.

"What happened..."

"Armistead...has the ability...to make himself, or others, invisible...while Quartz can manipulate time. Using their tricks combined, they can create a dome of invisibility to cover a small area, and extend its ability to exist to 10 minutes, instead of a normal 2...however it tires them out extensively"

Osprey as she said this, collapsed to the ground as well, as Orion and Kestrel grabbed the two knocked out cell made demititans and sped off, Artemis following.

_Meanwhile, Rangorok HQ, location unknown _

A pack of ferocious, gigantic wolves were currently tearing at the bars of their cage, as the Sage of Ragnarok, who was looking at them nervously, with the fierce sun god of the mesoamerican natives, Knich Apu, and the tall, imposing, Dumbledore bearded Odin with her.

"Um...what exactly are these things anyway?" Knich did not like these things for some reason or another. They greatly bothered him.

"They, are the wolves who we sent to chase the arrogant twins Mani and Sol" the Norse moon god and Sun Goddess, sort of a reverse Artemis and Apollo. Of course, both were a bit vain and show offy, so in a sense they were more Apollo then Artemis "As was requested, I have captured them...ready to track down a new scent for Ragnarok"

"And...how will they do that? Diana is the patron of wildlife, she has an affinity for wolves" Knich pointed out.

"These wolves...chased the Norse twins to create the sun and moon patterns in Norse myth...if I recall they ate them during Ragnarok" the Sage said, a bit bothered by that.

"But we came back" Odin scoffed "So it is of no issue. The twins stay on Asgard for now..why the wolves go on a Midgard hunt..." Odin frowned "For now, Diana shall be their prey" he summoned the bow of Artemis that had been stolen "Now then...the scent to follow"

How quickly, the hunter shall become the hunted

_The dreams of one of the last Romans_

The gritty wastelands of a land once known for peace and stability. A place of kings and neutrality, a place not even the power of the British could pierce.

However, the Russians could.

This place, called Afghanistan.

The large, Chinese form of Frank Zhang, for some reason, was experiencing a demigod dream to this, dangerous wasteland.

And somehow, he knew exactly where he was.

The place, that took his mother down.

The war zone, however...was oddly quiet.

"Hello!" he called out, wondering why he was hear "Is anyone there", not that anyone could here him.

However, a flyer flew into his face, blinding him.

Annoyed, he ripped the piece of paper off him, before he saw what was on the paper

And he paled

It was a bounty poster, and the name on it was...

_Emily Zhang_

_Legacy of Poseidon, lover of Mars_

_Target level; High_

_Killer; Operative D22-08_

His eyes shot up in alarm, dropping the poster in shock as a huge burst of them shot up around him, he caught the names of several of them

Amos Kane, Annabeth Chase, Reyna, Percy Jackson, Carter Kane, Zia Rashid, Orion Stele, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Lupa, Chiron

He had heard of some of them, but not the others, the scenes then began to change

He was now up before his mother, who was bound to a Ankh like a cross, she looked crucified.

"MOM!" he yelled in horror as she looked up at him, tired and desperate.

"Run Frank...run!..." she was silenced by a silver arrow piercing her throat, just passing a hairs length from Frank's throat.

He turned around, in an utter rage as he spotted a blank eyed, auburn haired girl, with a silver bow pointed at him.

"MURDERER!" Frank snarled, sounding more like his father's greek side than normal, as his form rippled into a vicious looking Gorilla (Perhaps Frank had been watching too much Teen Titans?), as he lunged at the girl, who appeared to be Kestrel.

He passed right through her, like she was a ghost...or he was. Stumbling behind her, she had her bow aimed in between his shoulder blades.

"Foolish prey, you and your mother are prey, I am a hunter, you cannot change the rules"

"WATCH ME!" Frank continued to try and slash her, morphing into a Elephant, a Tiger, a very big Snake, a nasty looking Monkey and even the Set Animal and a Magical Killer Penguin...none of them doing a thing.

"You cannot change how things are" Kestrel said blankly "I killed the beast that was your mother, and I will soon kill you and feast on your flesh"

"YOU ATE MY MOTHER!" that was not what he was really expecting to hear

Kestrel stared at him blankly "The prey thinks I would eat something that old, tainted by the attentions of Ares..."

"MARS!" Thalia and Grover had told him enough about that jerk that he did not want to be associated with that part of his father.

"However...as I killed your mother, I will kill you, then the broken old bat that birthed the Ares tainted prey I have killed..." she smirked "and I have so many options" she walked up to him, Frank frozen in place in this dream..no, nightmare, as she touched him with her finger, before she licked where she stroked his cheek.

"You seem...tasty, I think some barbecue...maybe with a side of rice" okay, was that a racist jab? "How to...I could kill you myself, but I don't really want to get through all those Ragnarok morons...perhaps..." she noted a dream version of Thalia appearing now

"KILL THE SON OF MARS!" Kestrel commanded.

Thalia looked alarmed, as her entire body began to glow silver, as her hands began to move, as if not commanded by her. She pointed her mythril spear at Frank...as it sparked.

"I do like my food deep fried after all"

At this point...Frank woke up in cold sweat.

_Unknown location_

"Mengle, Sir...the propoganda message has been sent"

"Excellent"

"Was the cannibal thing really necessary?"

"Do not question me..." if Mengle was another psycho murdering psycopath, the magician who had questionedhim would either be in a lot of pain, or dead, depending on the unforgivable spell used.

But none the less, operation dissent in the camp had begun...and a new way to get rid of that faulty unit was opened up.

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Sage's edited version of a scene (Do not read unless you think your mature enough for it)**

"You cannot change how things are" Kestrel said blankly "I killed the beast that was your mother, and I will soon kill you and feast on your flesh"

"YOU ATE MY MOTHER!" that was not what he was really expecting to hear

Kestrel stared at him blankly "The prey thinks I would eat something that old, tainted by the attentions of Ares..."

"MARS!" Thalia and Grover had told him enough about that jerk that he did not want to be associated with that part of his father.

"However...as I killed your mother, I will kill you, then the broken old bat that birthed the Ares tainted prey I have killed..." she smirked "and I have so many options" she walked up to him, Frank frozen in place in this dream..no, nightmare, as she touched him with her finger, before she licked where she stroked his cheek.

(Skip over if your not mature)

"You seem...tasty, I think...boxers? And with Poseidon's blood..."

Frank blushed in fury "WHAT THE HELL..." Kestrel smirked as she swiftly removed his belt...

(end Skip over if your not mature)

_Unknown location_

"Do not use this script!" Mengle yelled at his intern

"But...it makes her seem like a evil Venus spawn!" the intern squeaked.

"We are trying to make him see anyone associated with Artemis, but in particular unit Dn22-08, as evil. If the Roman starts to lust after her, while she will probably die from lust poisoning he could just as easily have a reason to protect her. The scene needs to emphasize hunters killing animals, metaphorically applied here, sexual overtones are not workable. Even Ares could see it is fake...make something else up...use the Grace girl or something...or I will kill you"


	10. Hearts of Pure Ice

Sage; Perhaps I do, but its like say...Gotham city. Not only is it not just Joker this, Joker that (You've got Bane, Penguin, Riddler, Hush, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman (Your three faves I'm guessing?), but its also a choice between Batman, Nightwing, Huntress, Batgirl, ect

Angel; The characters were just meant to be random ones, whoever just came off the top of my head

Now then, lets get to this chapter, and the fleshing out of one of the original characters who I really do need to give more life to. At the same time, I hope to try and give flesh to characters, who my good fan the Sage might have forgotten. I ask for feedback if I should add more of Tasukeru's backstory next chapter

_Many years ago flashback_

_Snowy Mountain; Japan  
_

_A figure in a black cloak, after narrowly avoiding some annoying an eccentric Japanese youth, Tetsuya Nomura, or something, was walking through a blizzard on the isolated mountain range. Eventually stopping, the stranger sensed something behind her._

_"Who are you stranger. These mountains are not for mortals" a serene sounding voice spoke weakly. The figure turned around and found herself before a female of asian descent, dressed for the cold weather on this mountain. The hair of the person appeared to be made of ice, and a necklace on her neck was adorned with the Kanji for Frost. The woman's eyes were like ice, refleting normally a serene power under the, but now they seemed weak._

_"Your weakening, I sense" the cloaked figure spoke with a female tone. The strange being stared at her with injured pride._

_"The powers of the Japanese civilization are slowly degrading, being consumed by the falmes of the west, of Olympus. Don't feel weak, it is happening everywhere; the deserts of the southern continent, the jungles of the lower new world, The northern hills of the Laplands, its a disease. A disease trapped in a monotonous cycle, but a powerful cycle it is. Tell me, what does hiding on this snowy peak aid you in?"_

_The woman muttered weakly "My people are, waiting. Every year, its getting harder and harder, to remain. Our stories are slowly fading from memory, until we will be nothing more than folktale. Its been picking up, in these last 50 years..."_

_"But it started, with the arrival of that Matthew C. Perry, a son of Ares, who broke this lands shielding, one of the last places to fall to the expanding powers of Zeus's west" the stranger added on "Millard Filmore, while only a son of Nemesis, made the decision that is currently, should you stay this path, lead to your people's fading, unless" the woman stared at the stranger in confusion._

_"If you join my group, Ragnarok, we can heal your ailing members. Kyuubi, or Nine Tails in my preferred tongue, the Trickster, has already chosen to align with us by the greatest oaths of his people, and his ally, Ichibi, or One Tail, of the Vine, followed suit similarly after his close allies, among others, from other oppressed lands. Then, once our forces have recovered to a good extent, and once Zeus's little renewed spat with his father is finished and Olympus left weak, we will strike. Will you agree, Kenmeina Kōri no Kaze, leader of those of the Ice?" The woman closed her eyes, before opening them slowly._

_"Come to my village, and we will continue to discuss this proposal with the elders before I submit. By your gaining the trust of Nine, it is obvious you are trustworthy, but one should never make such a decision rashly is one is responsible for a group By the name, what is your name" the person remained quiet._

_"My name, even I can't remember it. I believe its coming back, but for now, I am only known, as the Ragnarok Sage"_

The crunching of snow under the boots of the Sage's feet pre ordained her arrival, along side Kenmeina, into a village made of buildings that looked like something between shinto buildings, and igloos. Ice was the predominate decoration, making ice neko cats, ice fences...but the place itself had a feeling of sadness and neglect, as if an underlying issue, like the degradation of Japanese culture, was underway.

A few, attractive, young Japanese men were also around in this mostly female village of the 'people of the ice', or the Yuki Onna as they were properly called, but they were mortal men who a Yuki Onna had captured, and locked in ice.

They...had a very odd idea of marriage.

Like Kenmeina, all the woman were tall, with either black or purplish blue hair, adorned in Kimono's and ice made hair bands.

As the sage proceeded through the village, she only noticed one little Yuki Onna, a little girl who was trying to make a little thing of ice, but whatever she was trying to make didn't seem to be working, as the pieces just looked like badly made snowballs.

"Yes...I see you've...well noticed that we only have one child in the village at the moment, her name is Tasukeru...the Yuki Onna have long had a low fertility rate, and the troubles..."

The sage smiled softly "Yes...where is her mother..." she just assumed the father would not be around...and for some reason she was more inclined to mothers than fathers.

"She...well her human mate" as all Yuki Onna mates were "Left her, and she melted out of loneliness. Yuki onna, are a race whose hearts are fragile. To be betrayed by the ones they love, to loose them, is a great tragedy, its why we freeze them when they age. To preserve them, forever...or at least until we can cure them of aging. But the fact that no Yuki Onna will take a second mate, is part of the reason for our low reproduction rate. Our last daughter, the one before Tsukeru, is no longer with us, promised to one of the kits of Kurama, the Nine Tails you spoke of." (A/N, applause to whoever guesses the last daughter's name, and the name of Kurama's kid?)

As they spoke, a half dozen older looking Yuki Onna appeared around them, the council of elders.

"What if I tell you, that I can give you a way to bring your lovers back, beyond the veil of death" the power that gave the honored warriors of Valhalla life, could be used to give them life, beyond their sword wounds, gun bullet holes and cancer cells.

That caught the attention of the aged ice woman, and the alliance was quickly done after that.

All along, the girl was watching the elders talk with this stranger, and had wide eyes as she saw the Sage remove her hood, showing off beautiful hair, done in a ponytail (think Annabeth's hair), and its color was (Spoiler alert...not going to say)

As the meeting concluded, the elders and Kenmeina quickly dispersed into icy mist, quick to spread the news amongst the Yuki-Onna, leaving the sage in the snow with little Tasukeru, who had finally gotten a shape out of ice.

"Oh..." The little girl said cutely, as the Sage looked over at her, quickly recovering her head "Your pretty"

The sage smiled at the compliment "I'm nothing special. You..however, are. Your the future of your kind, the heir of a new age of Yuki Onna" the sage knelt down in the snow "I sense, no..I know, your play a part in the crusade, to make things right in the world"

"Right!" Little Tasukeru said cheerfully as the sage chuckled.

Little children; human, demigod or Japanese spirit known for killing lost hikers by freezing them, were so cute.

"Here" the little girl handed the sage what she had made of ice. The sage noted it, and smiled.

It was a crystal clear, ice heart.

"Thank you...and may you one day find someone, who you will give your own heart to, one day"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**The battle of the Demigods**

What do you think when I say this; Percy vs Nico, Percy vs Jason, Jason vs a son of Artemis...

Or just Greece and Rome after each other

No, its a fight of a, different manor

A fight, which for various reasons, is done in the dark, with no witnesses

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Percy" Thalia said seriously.

"So have I, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Sure Percy...but I've got type advantage"

"There's more to this noble game than type, Thalia" Percy smirked as they both drew out...Nintendo DS's?

"BATTLE!"

_Swampert, Slowbro, Lapras, Kingdra, Ludicolo and Jellicent vs Raichu, Jolteon, Magnezone, Lanturn, Electivire and Eelektross_

Meanwhile, watching this geeky face off, were the hunters and Artemis

"Lady Artemis...you said we cannot have..."

"...Technology that portrays elements that I find unsettling, such as cell phones and laptops, however I have no problem with handheld entertainment devices that cannot be hacked with offensive images." Not to mention, Chiron had asked her to try and find a safer, less lethal way for the campers and hunters to settle their differences.

That, and she was getting annoyed at being beat by her subordinate at a Japanese video game...what was wrong with her Nidoqueen, Liligant, Blissey, Sawsbuck, Staraptor and Emboar anyway?

Phoebe paled, perhaps that is why Lady Artemis had a Pikachu plushie

**This omake was dedicated to my sister, who, naturally, got a Pokemon game and choose the starter that beats mine...**


	11. Luke and Tasukeru

I've seen Korra, its lovely! If you didn't watch...sucks to be you

Dalek; its complicated...

Sage; Please don't remind me...

Now then, lets continue to look at the past of Tasukeru Yuki, and her connections to the storyline

Last chapter recall

_As the meeting concluded, the elders and Kenmeina quickly dispersed into icy mist, quick to spread the news amongst the Yuki-Onna, leaving the sage in the snow with little Tasukeru, who had finally gotten a shape out of ice._

_"Oh..." The little girl said cutely, as the Sage looked over at her, quickly recovering her head "Your pretty"_

_The sage smiled at the compliment "I'm nothing special. You..however, are. Your the future of your kind, the heir of a new age of Yuki Onna" the sage knelt down in the snow "I sense, no..I know, your play a part in the crusade, to make things right in the world"_

_"Right!" Little Tasukeru said cheerfully as the sage chuckled._

_Little children; human, demigod or Japanese spirit known for killing lost hikers by freezing them, were so cute._

_"Here" the little girl handed the sage what she had made of ice. The sage noted it, and smiled._

_It was a crystal clear, ice heart._

_"Thank you...and may you one day find someone, who you will give your own heart to, one day"_

_Yuki-Onna village many years later_

One might refer to this era by many different terms.

To one world its 2007

Others call it, Titan's Curse

No matter what you call it, its a lot later, and we see a lot of hustling in the village, with the plans of Ragnarok in full play, with the tricks of the Norse at play here in the land of Yokai

The aged bodies of the Yuki Onna's lovers were now in their prime once again, just like the honored dead of Valhalla, just with a bit less killing and feasting in a daily cycle of carnage that would have made Ares blush.

However...you didn't see them that much...or their mates for that matter...well lets just say that their was a population boon in Yuki-Onna numbers ever since Ragnarok invited them to join.

While it was nice for the Yuki-Onna who had love...for the one who didn't have anyone to wait for, mother or father, it was just painful.

On top a hill overlooking the Yuki-Onna village, we see Tasukeru frowning, a traveling sack over her shoulder, now looking like the normal Yuki-Onna teenager, ice based jewerly, black hair, pale skin, though she is comparability shorter.

Apparently, she got that from her father...the man who abandoned her mother, and caused her to die of loneliness.

But this...it was too painful. To see all the happiness of her fellow Yuki-Onna, a closeness that she could not feel.

The love of families.

Why should she fight for the happiness of others? She had made long due with her empty life, devoid of the love of families.

They had things to gain from attacking the Olympians...she had none.

At least...she didn't think she did.

_Mount Othrys, some time later_

There some things that are known to be painful

Holding up the sky was horrible

Watching someone you cared about do it, hurt more, particularly if you knew what it felt like.

The blond, sickly looking Luke Castellan of the Titan Rebellion felt that way, having held the sky and watching the prone form of Annabeth Chase hold it up as well bothered him...but she had to. It was bait to lure that brat of a goddess, Artemis, to hold up the sky herself.

The brat of a goddess was one of the smarter Olympians, she wanted to deal with the Titans quickly. Thus, she had to be dealt with quickly before she actually got them on a war footing.

Without her, they could conquer the fools while they were still arguing.

However, Luke shivered as if he felt a sudden chill, as if a Hyperborian was breathing down his neck. Drawing his sword, Backbiter, he found a female with pale skin and ice in her hair behind him.

Luke narrowed his eyes "Khione?"

Tasukeru rose her eyebrows a fraction "Your ice goddess...no. My understanding of your mythology is limited...but isn't some large titan supposed to be holding up the sky...and not some surfer chick?"

Luke glared at her offended "she is not a surfer chick"

"Really...she looks like one?"

"Shut up!" he drew Backbiter and stabbed it at her...however her body turned all misty and the blade harmlessly passed on through as she reformed behind him, as a pair of ice daggers formed in her hands.

Luke glared at her "If your not Khione, or a demigod daughter of her...then what the Hades are you!"

"I am a Yuki-Onna"

"There is no such thing!" No other myths existed, so said his lord Kronos. He had asked about that...and after being mentally assaulted, or perhaps the better term of mind raped, by said titan, he never asked the question again.

"I can assure you that I am one...I will admit however that as much as you know little about me, I know little about the Olympians? We could fight, which would just be long and painful for the both of us, you can't hit me and I cannot harm you, or we could talk"

Luke smirked, this could be a chance to get another ally, or at least keep one away from the Olympians. So, snapping his fingers he conjured up two chairs and took a seat.

"Now then..."

"Yuki, Tasukeru Yuki"

"Luke, Luke Castellan...now then the Olympians are..." it was at times to talk to someone who was not a flesh eating monster or a mildly twisted Titan.

After the talk, while she didn't join the forces of Kronos, she had a quite...negative view of the Olypians, which manifested when she next

_He (Younger Orion) heard his mom calling for him, and a lot of rustling. It also sounded like a giant eagle, but it might just be a concussion._

_Shivering, he realized it had just dropped another 20 degrees...was this hypothermia?_

_"Are you okay" a female voice whispered. Orion moved his eyes to their limited agree with his concussion to spy a girl. It might be his concussion, but she looked sort of odd. She had black hair, that appeared to be done up in a ponytail by hair bands made of ice. She was wearing a ice blue winter jacket, baggy pants of a white color and brown snow boots, with a light green backpack on her back. She was short, with pale Asian looks. Orion groaned._

_"Urg...I hit my head on something..." he began, before the girl knelled down in the snow around him, before removing a first aid kit from her back, and applying bandages to some of the wounds._

_"What, did you get run over by a bear or something? You look like a wreck" now that he thought about it, she had a slight accent, as if English wasn't her first language.._

_"Tasukeru Yuki" she said. Orion looked at her weakly._

_"In this country, is it not the tradition to give your name to be polite. May I know yours?" Orion was finding it harder to stay conscious._

_"Orion, Stele" he fainted, just as his mother rushed to his side, covered in dust._

_"ORION!" She ran to her son, as Tasukeru rose her eyebrows._

_"You seem to care about your son a lot, Artemis" Artemis froze at her statement, and not from the cold "Or do you prefer Diana? Cynthia? Mistress of Jakelopes?" Artemis stood up to her adult form height, wielding her ski poles like dual blades._

_"How do you know who I am!" Tasukeru had a blank face._

_"Our kind knows all about those who have led to our near extinction, and those of many others" Artemis looked confused at this statement. "Your western civilization covers the world, like a Kudzu vine in Alabama. Constricting the other lands, slowly suffocating those who existed there long before you" Artemis still appeared confused._

_"What are you talking about? The only others that exist are the Egyptians, and the nutcases of the House of Life locked them up a long time ago..."_

_"Baring the odd exception" Tasukeru frowned "Your not exactly the goddess of politics, so I can understand why you might miss things. But your foolish miss views will lead to your destruction" Artemis glared down at this strange person._

_"If you hadn't been helping my son, I would kill you now. But, I believe you need to talk!" Artemis flew at the girl with both her Celestial Bronze ski poles, before a huge ice crystal rose up to block the attack._

_"Ice?" Artemis blinked as she was forced back. The ice shrunk down, by the movement of Tasukeru's hand._

_"Daughter of Khione?" Artemis questioned. Tasukeru laughed._

_"A demigod? You think I'm a demigod? Nah, I'm just a draft dodger" a icy wind started blowing, as Tasukeru vanished. Artemis blinked in confusion._

_"That, was new" _

The next time, however, she had seen more, and expanded her opinion.

However...there was something about this place...not here but somewhere else in the land of government fearing, gun loving hotshots, run by the worst gods that she had ever seen maturity wise...that garnered her attention.

Perhaps someone...who attracted her.

That boy she saved...Orion Stele. Perhaps...he was the one

**Okay, I will be returning to the main story, I just wanted to give Tasukeru some more character, and taking a short break from the main story, in my opinion, gave her just the opportunity to do so. **


	12. Frankly Paranoid

My break is over, now I need to get back to my routine. I feel I may be a little bumpy in the next few chapters, perhaps even use a few more dream point where characters from other sides of the story see dream flashbacks of the other heroes...so please bear with me as I try to get back going.

Dalek; I have a lot of my mind, and it doesn't involve complicated trans dimensional mathematics. As to my comments on Orion, he was born from Artemis, while others like Kestrel or Osprey were born from her blood. Just from leaving her body, the shed blood used to create Kestrel or Osprey is weaker than if it had been taken from Artemis with a syringe or something. By the way get my PM?

Sage; Okay, people complain that I put too much focus on him, then they get upset when he leaves...really

Now then, my little forlay into Tasukeru's past is over, lets do a bit more time with some of the other characters. By the way, expect some Serpent's shadow references to pop up...

But not the part about the fate of the gods at the end...if you read you know what I mean. That did not change...though a certain con artist is still out there...

Now then, to reflect on some past stuff

_"You seem...tasty, I think some barbecue...maybe with a side of rice" okay, was that a racist jab? "How to...I could kill you myself, but I don't really want to get through all those Ragnarok morons...perhaps..." she noted a dream version of Thalia appearing now_

_"KILL THE SON OF MARS!" Kestrel commanded._

_Thalia looked alarmed, as her entire body began to glow silver, as her hands began to move, as if not commanded by her. She pointed her mythril spear at Frank...as it sparked._

_"I do like my food deep fried after all"_

_At this point...Frank woke up in cold sweat._

_Unknown location_

_"Mengle, Sir...the propoganda message has been sent"_

_"Excellent"_

_"Was the cannibal thing really necessary?"_

_"Do not question me..." if Mengle was another psycho murdering psycopath, the magician who had questioned him would either be in a lot of pain, or dead, depending on the unforgivable spell used._

_(He was just a morale lacking mad scientist...)_

_But none the less, operation dissent in the camp had begun...and a new way to get rid of that faulty unit was opened up._

_"_Mengle sir, the boy has the blood of Periclymenus, doesn't he?"

"Yes sir..."

"The fabled Greek capable of transforming into animals...blood we failed to obtain from the body of that Legacy _Ar22-08_ took down. The Canadians managed to retrieve her body too quickly for her to act. However, we could send one of our units to retrieve a sample for ourselves..."

"Excellent...send the failed experiment, how it survived so long still eludes me...record to the data that mixing the DNA of Diana and Neith is not a good idea"

_Camp Jupiter_

Frank had been jumpy for days.

Ever since that dream, he had been a bit paranoid around Thalia, expecting her to suddenly be controlled by something...or someone like his mothers killer.

He tried to sleep off the dream, but instead he kept getting more dreams...

_..ORION WATCH OUT!" she faded away...as the water behind him burst forth like a surfacing sub._

_Orion found himself staring back a giant green man, with a crocodile head that was adorned with horns. He held a staff in hand as he scowled._

_"SON OF DIANA! I AM SOBEK, AND I HAVE COME TO EAT YOU!" Orion blinked._

_"Wait...I thought the Egyptians liked Percy...I'm Percy's friend!" he laughed darkly._

_"THAT SON OF NEPTUNE! I LOATHE HIM! YOUR KIND STRUCK THE GODS IN A WAY I WILL NEVER FORGIVE! YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF EGYPT!" Orion frowned, as he recalled that dream he had._

_"Wait, my mother wasn't even at that fight!" he frowned, showing off rows of teeth._

_"Then your pay for your Uncle's participation!" his crocodile head blasted a torrent of water at the son of a virgin, who dodged the torrenting attack._

_Orion formed his bow, as Sobek swung his staff down at the demigod. Orion avoided being crushed like a bug as he fired two arrows. The arrows imbedded themselves into Sebek's arm as he wailed._

_"YOU VILE LITTLE SON OF A HUNTING B..." Orion fired a few more arrows at the god to stop his train of words. These he reflected with his staff with a spin, like if it was a baton._

_"Don't you dare insult my mother!" Sobek smirked._

_"Well well well, we have a loyal little wolf pup then? You and those hunters, you follow that weakling like a pack of dogs, so now I will put you to sleep!" the water around Sobek rose like a pair of hammers, slamming down on the ground, forcing Orion to have to dodge the attacks, as the water surrounded him like a wall._

_He realized too late that he was trapped._

_"What the...!" Sobek smirked._

_"Water is an element that bends and floods all its path. Water will wear down even the strongest of rock, WATER BRINGS LIFE AND DEATH!" the water broke formation and surged from all of Orion's sides like a bursting dam..._

_As the clouds blew away from the moon, exposing the waxing moon._

_The water smashed into the son of Artemis, as the water took a tint of an aurora shade. Sobek had a huge grin on his crocodilian face._

_"VICTORY FOR RAGNAROK! THE SON OF DIANA IS OURS!" he gloated, before he blanched. The water was stopped in its tracks, as a panting Orion stood in a small dry center, his body glowing silver._

_"What the...!" Orion panted in relief, he had only guessed that he might have some water based powers, with the moon and tides and all that._

_Not like Percy, but enough to halt water flow...and reverse it. He probably couldn't manage it if the moon wasn't out, or as bright and full as it was, but this wasn't the time for that!_

_He forced the water back, the waves smashing into the Lord of the Water, knocking Sobek on his green behind. Orion recalled his bow to his hand as he sent several arrows flying at god, who blocked the attack with a wall of water._

_"You shall pay for your insolence!" water rose up like rockets from the river, all aimed at Orion, who dodged them with speed he had no idea where it was coming from._

_Sobek frowned as he dodged his water missiles._

_"The moon...PREPARE TO BE SHORTED OUT!" he sent a huge burst of water into the skylight, having it mix with the dust as it flew into the air. The water and dust bonded, as new cloud cover formed, blocking the earth sattelite._

_Orion collapsed to the ground, as his excess energy left him. Sobek smirked as he sent another water attack straight at the boy, which knocked his bow out of his hands._

_Sobek took a moment to gloat as he approached the boy for that satisfying smash attack with a wooden staff. Water just didn't cut it that way._

_"Your end is now, now PREPARE TO MEET HEL!" he smashed his glowing staff down, as it was blocked. Sobek blinked as a silver arrow was used to block the attack. Orion growled._

_"I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU!" He slashed the arrow along his green skin, causing Sobek to curse in Egyptian and drop his staff, as Orion tossed the arrow straight through Sobek's chest._

_Sobek had a look of horror in his eyes as golden blood began to drip from his chest, as well as some normal blood._

_"YOU DESTROYED MY HOST! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU..." he dissolved, leaving a dead looking sea thug in his wake. A panting Orion dropped to his knee, a content smile on his._

_"I did it"_

All featuring more children like his mother's murderer...though he failed to notice the guys in the scary looking cloaks in the background, casting spells that just increased his anti Hunting Goddess Child paranoia.

Staring down the occupying army in the fields that surrounded New Rome whenever he went out to get fresh air did not help him at all.

It just made him angrier, more paranoid...more stressed

The sound of arrows being fired at him didn't help.

Lacking ADHD, he didn't dodge in time...

And the arrows pierced his chest.

Big Cliffhanger from the God of Cliffhangers

_Omake_

_Non Canon_

_War of the Hunt_

Percy had told Horus and Neith it was a bad idea.

He told them that while gods like 'flattery' from mortals, they don't appreciate gods doing the same thing

Especially other pantheons of gods...

Of course, they ignored him...and this resulted

"DIE YOU IMITATORS!"

"BE GONE YOU FEMINIST NUT JOBS!"

It was a three way slug fest, between the Hunters of Artemis, who glowed silver and sped around at the average speed of a highway car, people like Carter who were encased in golden Horus armor smashing things, and a team dressed up in getup of survivalists, who were a little...unhinged.

Basically, it was a fight to the death between the Hunters of Artemis, with Orion, the 'Horus Corps' and the 'Neith Survival and Anti Conspiracy Force'

"When did this become the War of the Light?" Percy had to ask as he obscured the resulting carnage from up on Blackjack

"If there is a Blackest Night after this...I'm stabbing the Black Lantern Gabe" he said to himself...as he noticed a black ring fly through the sky...

"OH COME ON! REALLY! I WAS KIDDING KARMA!...BLACKJACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Blackjack suddenly turned around and began flying away like he saw a ghost...

"MY MOTHERS BACK! HIDE ME...SHE LOOKS LIKE A ZOMBIE!"

'Really...it is Blackest Night'...images of a zombie Zoe, Bianca, Luke, Castor, Ruby Kane, the Rashid Family, Ishkander and Desjardins flashed through his mind...

Meanwhile in his past incarnations...Rose and Geogius were wondering if they could be turned into Black Lantern...or Black Hunters perhaps the term would be?


	13. Hunter, Beast and Sage

Sage; New icon?

Now then, lets get to the second part of Frank's new paranoia...then we get back to team Orion. Oh, by the way I have a passion for animals, so that's part of the Reason I use Frank a lot, compared to other Romans.

Near the Pomerian Line, Rome

All featuring more children like his mother's murderer...though he failed to notice the guys in the scary looking cloaks in the background, casting spells that just increased his anti Hunting Goddess Child paranoia.

_Staring down the occupying army in the fields that surrounded New Rome whenever he went out to get fresh air did not help him at all._

_It just made him angrier, more paranoid...more stressed_

_The sound of arrows being fired at him didn't help._

_Lacking ADHD, he didn't dodge in time..._

_And the arrows pierced his chest._

Gasping out in agony, he gripped his chest as he collapsed to the ground, wheezily breathing as he got a little too close to death's door, with the assassin standing on top an abandoned building, as this sector of town had been devoid of civilians as they were all moved towards the center of the city.

The huntress was dressed in dark camo clothing, in a matter of resemblance to a secret assassin of some sort, having a similar appearance to Kestrel or to a lesser extent Osprey, but her looks were tempered by the fact that she had Neith's blood, giving her a more middle eastern appearance, and a look of constant, if tempered, paranoia.

Not related to that directly was a hollow look, but of course as the Neith-Artemis hybrid demigod project was failing at a cellular level...so the demigod was suffering a lot of pain.

Not that the Cell cared. All they cared about was that the demigods they made, like her, did their jobs. In this case, bringing them the blood of the Periclymenus line.

However, this scene was witnessed from a distance by an alarmed Sage of Ragnarok.

Seeing as she came from a future where everything went south (and not like a bunch of retired old people) because another of the prophecy seven, Jason, died...she was not keen on allowing that to happen again.

"Shinigami..." she muttered to herself as her staff began to glow a darkish purple, like the color of a bruise. firing a blast of the energy at the downed body of Frank.

The reason this got through the barrier, was it actually wasn't meant in a way that would do Rome harm...curious things wards are.

Just as the Cell Demigod got near him...his eye's shot open as he saw her approaching him...

'Its...her!' he said in alarm, his shocked mind not really taking the fact that he died, and that the girl had some differences in appearance.

Blame having the blood of Mars, and traces of Greek Blood in him.

And so, having spent a lot of time studying wildlife, morphed into a gorilla and smashed the girl in her chest.

The girl was knocked into a building with a crack...

However, to Frank's disappointing war enriched blood, it was a pipe, and not the girl, who lunged at him with a feral look, using a dull gray, slightly silver bow which seemed to be covered in those Egyptian wall coverings, swinging it like a club.

Smashing it into his Gorilla form, he turned into an elephant and gripped her with his trunk, swinging her into the air...

As she formed arrows and stabbed his trunk. Damn those things were sharp...and made to kill animals.

Wailing in agony, he turned back into himself as she grabbed her bow and fired arrows at him. Turning into a Squirrel, he managed to avoid the arrows, before changing into a Moose and smashing into her.

However, she just grabbed him by the horns...and stopped him dead in his tracks.

Just now, he was wondering if animal forms being used on someone with the abilities of the Goddess of Hunting...was his best idea...

_'Today we become the bull...'_

Where did that come from?

_Meanwhile..._

"Thalia...are you sure a giant music speaker is the best idea? We sort of have...impending doom?" Jason frowned as his sister approached the solar powered music broadcasting tower, that played I pod playlists, that she had Leo build.

"That's the point...it will help keep people's minds off the fact an army is surrounding us" She said with a frown. If there was one thing she learned, and remembered, from being the Second in Command of the Hunters of Artemis, was that morale is vital.

It also helped keep her mind off the fact that she had earlier seen, in a dream, Percy's death.

Placing her I Pod in, she also noted something else.

"Not to mention, some monsters hate music...we need every defense we can get, and so she activated the tower...

_Back to the fight_

However, the sudden Atreyu music had an unintended effect, the Cell Demigod seemed to be just as surprised by the music as he was, and her grip on his horns lessened.

Not so much as she would not be able to stop him if he reapplied pressure there, but...

He morphed into a Grizzly, the girl loosing grip on his now missing horns as his razor like claws raked down her side.

Her shirt torn, with a long series of three bloody marks going down her stomach (and missing anything above, or below, that), the girl clutched her bleeding front, as bees suddenly sprang up from all around her.

A Neith trick, as opposed to an Artemis trick.

Rather alarmed, he changed his form, taking the form of the gray and black anti Killer Bee (And thus regular bee as well) Honey Badger, however the bees weren't going after him.

They were covering her.

His Ratel eyes were wide in shock as wax began to cover her wounds like a rapid forming scab...

Deciding to stop that, he lunged at her, his fierce Ratel claws bared to rip her apart. However, the bee's then glowed silver, and half of them flew at him, stingers bared.

While normally the Ratel's thick skin prevented the stings of even Killer Bee's from really hurting...the bee's now had Artemis power, and thus animal killing power.

Thus, it was like being hurt by a ton of darts.

The girl spasamed, as the cellular degeneration sped up. The girl only had one mission, and that was this demigod's human blood.

Changing tactics, the Ratel form was swapped...

First to a Hummingbird, the small bird moving at 15 miles a second, and for a time avoiding the hunting powered bees. However, as he got boxed in, and knowing venom was worse for smaller bodies creatures, changed into a Ostrich and flapped its wings rapidly to blow the bee's away, for the wing were still present on this ground dwelling bird...just not for flight.

However, the bee's came back, and frank decided to opt that for a new form, of that of a Komodo Dragon, the huge lizard's scales a tougher match for the bee's sting than a Ostrich's wing flaps...

And it was capable of going into offense against the hunt girl, and with a sudden burst of speed, the Dragon lizard smashed into the girl, its razor sharp claws tearing through the girl's wax scab.

The girl's eyes went wide in shock, as she formed her bow in her hands, the magician made construct forming an arrow at its tip, but not to fire...

But to stab it into the brain of the lizard that attacked her, just as he was thinking about how he hated those who had these powers, these anti animal, lethal powers...

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_

So, it would appear that even if the Cell didn't get their blood, their goal of keeping Greece and Rome apart continues in earnest.

Even as the failed experiment of a hybrid demigod with the powers of Artemis and Neith died by the claws of Frank Zhang, who was now human again.

However, as he collapsed, exhausted and very injured, the body of the girl was levitated out of the boundaries of New Rome,and into the solemn arms of the Sage.

"You poor girl..." she used her fingers to close the girl's now dead eyes, holding her in her arms. She turned to walk away, but not before using some of her magic to send up a flare to point out where Frank was.

After all, his death, or any of the seven's death, would render all of her work mute

**Challenge Ad**

**Want to take up a story...if so or if your just interested read this challenge**

_Challenge 5; The Sacred Silver Treasure; The silver Siblings_

Long ago, the God Ra held the power to rule all. However, upon him being tricked by Isis out of his throne, his divne ability to rule was not inherted by his successors Osiris, Set and Horus, nor by Uraounos, Kronos or Zeus, but solidified into a power that waits to be claimed.

Sensing its danger, the god Thoth locked it away at 0,0, the meeting place of the Prime Meridian and Equator, sealed in a way that only a Son of Artemis, aged to maturity (16ish) could open, believing that such a person could never appear, and thus the power to command even the mightiest of gods would be sealed away forever.

However, such a child would come to exist. Many years later, Artemis recieved a preventable prophecy that one day one of her two head Hunters; either of the Greek or Roman Hunters, would fall, a fall that would lead to a leader that one group wouldn't be willing to follow that would lead to the demise of both hunters group. A meeting with both of them and the Goddess leads to a drastic decision, the birth of a child of Artemis to be the leader of the hunt at a later date.

For, as children of Poseidon can command the wildlife of the seas and horses, a child of Artemis or Diana could command the Huntresses.

Thus, with the mortal half coming from her two commanders, one of them Zoe, and aided with her powers as the Goddess of Childbirth, two children were born

A son of Artemis, and a Daughter of Diana

However, a group of Rogue Magicians from the House of Life, who seek the power to rule all, kidnap the Son of Artemis, to raise to unseal the chamber.

Distraught, Artemis and both Hunters group search for the lost son, only aware of his continued survival, and only find word of him a month before he can be used to unseal the power to rule all

Thus, if you take this challenge, you must bring this to life, however...

_The two children can not be capable of using any power that doesn't originate from their mother_

_The Hunter groups are aware of each other still, and the other gods cannot know of that_

_The other gods cannot learn of the children's identities until at least the end of the story_

_Orion and Selene cannot be used as names_

_You must be willing to use elements from PJO, HoO and Kane in the story_

_The siblings cannot be Mary Sues_

_At least one of the other Olympians needs to be defeated by one of the Siblings_

_Artemis/Diana must be willing to do anything to find him, even break the laws of the Gods_

Good luck


	14. Conception of the Vanguard

Why do I even bother fleshing out characters like Frank or Tasukeru, no one ever reviews it...honestly when I try to deal with people complaining I focus on Percy or Orion too much, I never get any love for it. I need reviews after all, this is one of my big story arcs, and I would prefer to keep it going for as long as possible.

Mumble mumble

Lets go!

A reminding flashback

_A pack of ferocious, gigantic wolves were currently tearing at the bars of their cage, as the Sage of Ragnarok, who was looking at them nervously, with the fierce sun god of the mesoamerican natives, Knich Apu, and the tall, imposing, Dumbledore bearded Odin with her._

_"Um...what exactly are these things anyway?" Knich did not like these things for some reason or another. They greatly bothered him._

_"They, are the wolves who we sent to chase the arrogant twins Mani and Sol" the Norse moon god and Sun Goddess, sort of a reverse Artemis and Apollo. Of course, both were a bit vain and show offy, so in a sense they were more Apollo then Artemis "As was requested, I have captured them...ready to track down a new scent for Ragnarok"_

_"And...how will they do that? Diana is the patron of wildlife, she has an affinity for wolves" Knich pointed out._

_"These wolves...chased the Norse twins to create the sun and moon patterns in Norse myth...if I recall they ate them during Ragnarok" the Sage said, a bit bothered by that._

_"But we came back" Odin scoffed "So it is of no issue. The twins stay on Asgard for now..why the wolves go on a Midgard hunt..." Odin frowned "For now, Diana shall be their prey" he summoned the bow of Artemis that had been stolen "Now then...the scent to follow"_

_How quickly, the hunter shall become the hunted_

Out in the wilds of Nevada

"...And I'm telling you, mother...that it is the government's job to provide care to those who cannot provide it themselves"

"Its not the Government's job to pay for a bunch of old people to play mal jong all day. Should the Government take over Health Care, their budget cuts will go into the care of birthing mothers and ill children. Better be expensive and reliable healthcare, than free, unreliable healthcare"

"Would you rather them live in chicken coops while Healthcare companies do the same?"

"How long have those two been at it?" Orion muttered as his mother and his newly discovered Half Sister Osprey Ebba was in a huge argument with his mother over Government Healthcare and Social Security

"About 2 hours, 16 minutes and 14 seconds" Quartz commented before blushing. She had the ability to tell time precisely, being able to always be aware what time it is, and if she had ever gone to school, probably could subconsciously make those last 5 minutes before the end of school go by faster.

Significant time manipulation, like what she did with the aide of Armistead on the Succubus mountain, was a lot harder.

"You know, when I ever, joking to myself of course, thought of ever having a sibling, I always pictured a little sister being cute, but annoying, harrasing me all day while my mother seemed to allow her more leeway than me...at no point did I ever think I'd have sisters who were once mentally controlled assassins..."

"Guilty" Kestrel mused

"Or...a nationalist Canadian who seems to want to push how much a mother can stand her child..."

"I'm just saying, you americans have a disgusting amount of murder in your society. If you don't get gun control than your entire nation will collapse...'

"It makes me almost fear what sort of sister or brother I'd find next..."

"Well, there is only one way to find out, and that is to see it for yourself" Armistead frowned as he noticed Osprey and Artemis still at it. "How long will they keep that up..."

"Until Midnight..."

..."Does anyone have earplugs?"

Having set up several tents, one each for the four of them, along with ones for his mother, out of respect, and Osprey, Orion closed his eyes...

As his mother entered the tent, changing into the form of the mother he knew, instead of the 12 year old she generally looked like.

"Orion...we need to talk"

Orion's eyes shot up wide "I WAS KIDDING ABOUT WANTING A SISTER BACK THEN...AND THE FAV..."

"Orion, not about that...well actually sort of...I need advice, and I feel your the best person to give it..." she looked him straight in the eye "What...am I supposed to do with them?"

"What?" Orion asked generally confused about where his mother was going at as she sat down on his bed

"Kestrel I could have handled, she could have joined the hunters...and they probably would have accepted you, and if not I would have made sure you wouldn't be alone, Orion. But...whatever chance the hunters would have at accepting a son who I raised myself, or Kestrel, who would be quite adaptable with them, if we introduce Osprey."

Orion had a sudden mental image of Osprey getting into a violent fight with one of the more, aggressive hunters.

"That's not taking into consideration Quartz and Armistead. Even though Quartz is female, the sheer fact that her DNA comes from Kronos will make her unpopular, if not hated, by and with the other hunters. And Armistead..."

"They would never trust a guy with the ability to be invisible"

"Exactly. The demigods, or demititans, created by the Splinter Cell, are my problem" she had come to that conclusion during talks with Kestrel, when she found out her DNA was the first used, the most used, and what spawned off the other DNA ideas.

Mengle created no demigods of the other kinds, he only wanted to create 'new' demigods.

In a sense, that meant that they were her responsibility, or perhaps it was just her guilt rising up for the fact that she found out that she had so many children who were lost without her even knowing about them, and manifesting with any Cell Demigod she found.

"Too bad you don't have a hunter's group for guys..." Orion commented as Artemis's eyes lit up

"That's...that's perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"A second hunters group...it would take some planning but I could make a hunters group just for you and the cell demigods. When the hunters are returned, we can work out an exchange program to keep the two groups working together..." she appeared to be trying to figure out some more ideas for the group.

"Um, mom...could you actually go and form a second hunters group. I mean, I know that you and the other gods aren't at speaking terms at the moment, but are you sure that you want to risk provoking them by arming yourself. I suck at history, but even I recall that's a bad thing.

Artemis closed her eyes and sighed.

"Once, long ago, I had a second hunter group" she began "The hunter who was Percy's second incarnation, Rose Columbine, was their leader, but they were murdered during a war long ago" she really did have to talk in greater depth about Greece and Rome. "That group, I do regret, was just a copy of the Hunters you saw at Camp Half Blood, both of them following me more as the Goddess of the Hunt than anything else...but I am so much more"

"What are you getting at, exactly?"

"I have always wished I could do more to help those in my domain; young children in particular. Being a god...there are many benefits, but you have to suffer for your domain as it does..."

"Um, I'm not sure what your getting at?"

"Every attack on a maiden, every maiden who looses herself, be it willing or not, it hurts me. Every young animal killed, hurts me. In me exists an impulse to help, but Zeus has made it so we can't, not actively anyway. I've found loopholes, but even then its tricky to do. Even now, freed from Olympus, his ban still lingers on me. For how long, I know not, but I want to deal with the pain that my inability to save all those girls does to me. There is a reason why we didn't offer Percy Jackson the role of God of Heroes as a compromise after the Titan War; he'd have felt the pain of all heroes, with the likely outcomes of it being him going insane, rebelling against Zeus and saving them all, or becoming as jaded as Dionysus"

"Yikes"

"Very, if you and the other cell demigods, as I hope to save more, could become a team who would ease that burden on me. I admit one of the reasons I never used my hunters to go after rapists is how in danger they'd be in, but as males would be in your group, your in, less danger over all...

That's when the howling was heard, ending this conversation.

_Omake_

_Canon_

_Percy is still lost (Going back to the Crisis in this omake)_

..."Stupid Hero League...I can't even trust my own counterpart to give me good directions...this isn't even my own universe..." Percy mumbled as he found himself in a deep, dark forest.

"Where the Hades am I anyway!"

"POKEMON TRAINER!" Percy froze as a voice yelled at him from behind

'Wha...?' he turned around to see a guy who looked like the main playable character from Pokemon Black, but with black hair, with a dark shoulder cape and green ranger like cloths .

"When did I end up in Unova?"

The character gave him a strange look "Unova? This is the cameon region"

"The what?"

"The cameon region, and obviously the fact that you are here in Victory Forest..."

"Isn't it Victory Road" he hated all four of them

"HA HA HA! YOU THINK A CAVE FILLED WITH WEAK ROCK AND GROUND POKEMON, ALONG WITH THE ACCURSED ZUBAT IS A CHALLENGE! NO TRAINER, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT AFTER A TRAINER DEFEATS THE EIGHT GYM LEADERS..."

He suddenly had images in his head of The Blob with a Shuckle, Katniss with a Beedrill, Max Ride with a Swellow, Sora with a Gurdurr, Mizore with a Frostlass, Kaldur with a Lanturn, Ichigo with a Dusknoir, and Eragon with a Flygon

"YOU CAN FACE THE ELITE FOUR..."

More images appear around him, showing Jason with a Luxray, Naruto with a Zoroark, Harry Potter with a Stantler and Bruce Banner with a Weezing , not that Percy knew who some of them were, of both groups

"AND FACE ME, THE CHAMPION HERBERT, GRASS TYPE MASTER EXTRAORDINARY!"

Percy burst out laughing "A champion called Herbert! And Grass Types...they suck! WHO WOULD USE THEM!"

"YOU DARE MOCK THE NOBLE GRASS TYPE! SCEPTILE USE LEAFSTORM ON THE JERK!"

Leafstorm was super effective of the Water-Fighting Type Percy Jackson


	15. Wolf vs Huntress

Love all the reviews!

Ronnie; Sora is a swordsmen, so he has fighting types, while Banner is toxic, so poison types

Archmage; Got the idea from God of Heroes with Percy's comments on being the god of heroes...

Dalek; A lot of problems

Dark Hunter; Um...maybe later

Now then...darn it I need to stop saying that...I also need some sleep. Do you know how annoying it is to have a weekend, yet keep waking up at 6:00 AM!

Really, do I need sleeping pills? By the way, the delay of the chapter is due and it might be rougher than normal, aside to my need to sleep, being due to me watching Mermaids; the Body Found...eerie. It doesn't feel like Dragons; A fantasy made real...it felt more like a show like Monsterquest, or Mystery Quest...Mystery having proved that the skull the Soviets had of 'Hitler', was really a 20-40 year old woman's skull.

It was eerie

Yeah, makes you think. And no, before anyone says anything; we landed on the moon, Oswald shot Kennedy and Obama is definitely an American Citizen.

While it does sound weird, Giant Squid were only recently seen alive...and there is a lot of sea we don't really keep an eye on...

Um, anyone else watch it? Animal Planet?

Important recap

_"Too bad you don't have a hunter's group for guys..." Orion commented as Artemis's eyes lit up_

_"That's...that's perfect!"_

_"What's perfect?"_

_"A second hunters group...it would take some planning but I could make a hunters group just for you and the cell demigods. When the hunters are returned, we can work out an exchange program to keep the two groups working together..." she appeared to be trying to figure out some more ideas for the group._

_"Um, mom...could you actually go and form a second hunters group. I mean, I know that you and the other gods aren't at speaking terms at the moment, but are you sure that you want to risk provoking them by arming yourself. I suck at history, but even I recall that's a bad thing._

_Artemis closed her eyes and sighed._

_"Once, long ago, I had a second hunter group" she began "The hunter who was Percy's second incarnation, Rose Columbine, was their leader, but they were murdered during a war long ago" she really did have to talk in greater depth about Greece and Rome. "That group, I do regret, was just a copy of the Hunters you saw at Camp Half Blood, both of them following me more as the Goddess of the Hunt than anything else...but I am so much more"_

_"What are you getting at, exactly?"_

_"I have always wished I could do more to help those in my domain; young children in particular. Being a god...there are many benefits, but you have to suffer for your domain as it does..."_

_"Um, I'm not sure what your getting at?"_

_"Every attack on a maiden, every maiden who looses herself, be it willing or not, it hurts me. Every young animal killed, hurts me. In me exists an impulse to help, but Zeus has made it so we can't, not actively anyway. I've found loopholes, but even then its tricky to do. Even now, freed from Olympus, his ban still lingers on me. For how long, I know not, but I want to deal with the pain that my inability to save all those girls does to me. There is a reason why we didn't offer Percy Jackson the role of God of Heroes as a compromise after the Titan War; he'd have felt the pain of all heroes, with the likely outcomes of it being him going insane, rebelling against Zeus and saving them all, or becoming as jaded as Dionysus"_

_"Yikes"_

_"Very, if you and the other cell demigods, as I hope to save more, could become a team who would ease that burden on me. I admit one of the reasons I never used my hunters to go after rapists is how in danger they'd be in, but as males would be in your group, your in, less danger over all..._

_That's when the howling was heard, ending this conversation._

Return to

"Those aren't Coyotes...and Wolves aren't found in Nevada..."

"I agree Orion...I've raced with every sort of wolf in the world; Gray, Red, Manned, even Eithiopian...that is no howl I have ever heard before, though that howl...its howls for some reason, however, make me feel like 1000 virgins were raped, a million deer suddenly collapsing..."

Orion glanced at his mother, whose face seemed to be half way between the thrill of new prey, and fear of why this howl seemed to unnerve her so.

Come to think of it, he seemed to be more on edge than before too.

Quickly bursting out of their tent, they found Kestrel, Quartz, Osprey and Armistead also up, with Kestrel and Osprey just as agitated as himself and their mother.

"There is something evil afoot...and it isn't Mark Messier" Osprey said darkly.

"Who?" Quartz asked...as gigantic wolves burst into the clearing.

And by giant...as relative to most dogs to modern casts, if the cat in question was the Nemean Lion.

And, firing several arrows at them, Artemis found that they were tough, the arrows impacted into their skin, but more like mosquito bites than anything else.

Annoying, but not incapacitating in the slightest.

"Run" she said simply to the demigods.

"But..." Orion began

"RUN!" Artemis snapped, a wave of mental force knocking the five teenagers into the air as a silver orb of energy surrounded them (Or, be thrown into the air telekinetically while being trapped in a giant bubble) as she drew her knives, and lunged at the wolves.

The wolves tried to lunge at the children, but Artemis smashed into one with the gentleness of a meteor, before rebounding and striking three other wolves with similar force.

They stumbling back, golden ichor bleeding out of them, as the lead one again attacked Artemis. Using her borrowed bow, she held its jaws back, as an arrow flew into the beast's stomach, being inside it the arrow's sonic capabilities went off without a hitch, the wolf exploding into snow as the arrow did its thing.

The snow however, quickly reformed itself into a wolf once again as the wolves all lunged at her.

In response, a huge burst of silver light proceeded Artemis slashing and hacking at their nostrils, leaving long, jagged, poison covered slashes.

The poison, being a flesh irritating substance, was a very good way of discouraging the wolves away from her.

The wolves were rather shocked at this prey, their last moon and sun prey were hardly violent, all they did was run.

This prey was different, it was like going from going after squirrels, to porcupines in a sense.

Problem was, the wolves were slow to adapt, they kept attacking, and more and more snow kept bursting forth as Artemis slew wolf after wolf, the wolves returning from the dead due to Ragnarok taking advantage of Thanatos's imprisonment and the shinigami being beat into submission by the sage.

However, a wolf who had not been part of the initial attack lunged at her from behind, but summoning an arrow she stabbed it in the nose, causing it to burst into snow slowly from behind her, making Artemis look as frosted as a snow goddess.

However, the wolves were still attacking, and while Artemis managed to stab two attacking wolves with her arrows in her hands, a final one managed to sneak past her, and using its paw, the wolf smashed Artemis to the ground, as the jaw's went in for the kill

"MOTHER!"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Mermaids**

What man didn't find mermaids attractive?

Beautiful woman, in only shell bra's at the most, and they were wet.

Well maybe not Harry Potter, but those Merpeople aren't the type that Poseidon employs.

He only had the pretty kind

Having just defeated Aphophis, and thus visiting his father and now kind to him Stepmother, he was currently being hassled by some.

A trio of three mermaids; a green skinned red head named Megan, a blue skinned, sea bluenette named Aayla, and a green haired, normalish skinned mermaid named Keimi.

"Hello...Lord Percy" they said in a very sweet, seductive tone, their bodies seemingly bending over to show more chest than normal.

For most guys, this would be...well can you have sex with a mermaid? (...or at least can humans?)

But for Percy...

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"On land, not in the sea my lord" Keimi said lustfully "She'd never know"

_Meanwhile on land..._

Annabeth, while inspecting the Aphrodite Cabin, came upon their romantic movie collection...and saw the Little Mermaid.

For some reason, she had the desire to sheathe her knife into it

_Later; dining hall of Poseidon_

The father sighed as Percy had several fish test his meal for love potions, while several Cyclops guarded the main doors and windows, with huge clubs.

"Honestly, Triton loves it when Mermaids try to seduce him...he really needs to work on how whipped he is to his girlfriend"

"Ha ha ha" Amphitritie muttered as she began to eat her Dugong Steak.

**Oh, if anyone is willing to beta Moon Heir, the first and second versions, tell me. **


	16. Wolf vs Huntress 2

I thought it would be funny, Dalek...don't think anyone else agrees. Anyway, finals are here so until...say a bit into the week after next, I'm going to be busy. And this image thing that is being installed...wonder what that will be all about.

I don't know why, but this wolf thing just isn't flowing like how I wanted it to. I'm going to have this short chapter, then I'll be doing something that should flow better.

Anyone of you see the preview for the Mark of Athena? How much to say that Octavian will be a racist in the story...no wait that's a given.

Different bet, who bets some Greek causes him physical harm, eg pushing him a well?

Now then, lets see four reviews, that makes the ratio of an average four reviews a chapter

Important Point Recap

_The wolves were rather shocked at this prey, their last moon and sun prey were hardly violent, all they did was run._

_This prey was different, it was like going from going after squirrels, to porcupines in a sense._

_Problem was, the wolves were slow to adapt, they kept attacking, and more and more snow kept bursting forth as Artemis slew wolf after wolf, the wolves returning from the dead due to Ragnarok taking advantage of Thanatos's imprisonment and the shinigami being beat into submission by the sage._

_However, a wolf who had not been part of the initial attack lunged at her from behind, but summoning an arrow she stabbed it in the nose, causing it to burst into snow slowly from behind her, making Artemis look as frosted as a snow goddess._

_However, the wolves were still attacking, and while Artemis managed to stab two attacking wolves with her arrows in her hands, a final one managed to sneak past her, and using its paw, the wolf smashed Artemis to the ground, as the jaw's went in for the kill_

_"MOTHER!"_

End recap

Luckily, in the shock of being hit, her bubble broke, freeing Orion, Kestrel, Osprey, Quartz and Armistead.

Reacting quickly, Orion fired an arrow, said arrow however acted up, moving as if through something thick, like gravy.

Glaring it at, Quartz mentally sped it up, though there was considerable resistance. None the less, the arrow impacted into the wolf's muzzle.

The wolf disintergrated, coating Artemis in snow, amusingly in the pattern of a santa hat and beard. Shaking it off before the snow, and thus the wolf reformed, she phased back in front of the children.

"Get out of here!" she ordered

"I am not leaving you to get savaged by wolves mom" Orion said stubbornly as Artemis gave him a look.

'This is why I have few teenagers in the hunt'

She would have said something, if the wolves hadn't rebounded at them, charging at them with a howling fury.

"Do they ever take the hint!" Osprey demanded as she used the moon's power to ease her water control, summoning a wall from a nearby stream...

Problem was, the water moved the same speed as Orion's arrow, which meant not fast at all, until Quartz used her own powers to speed it up.

Good news, it blocked the wolves

Bad news, Quartz fainted.

"You know, can't you just vaporize them" Osprey, who was sweating heavily holding the water wall, demanded of her mother, as Artemis looked grim.

"My powers have been on the fritz ever since I got pulled off Olympus.

Osprey seemed to want to comment that gods were useless, but was too busy trying to prevent the wolves from getting at them to do it.

However, Artemis got some sense of what Osprey had wanted to say...

"Maybe I should go and hide us briefly to allow us a headstart?" Armistead suggested as Artemis glared at them "I mean, you and your kids run fast in the woods"

"No...those wolves have too good senses. Its like they were made to hunt the moon" it might just explain her inexplicable fear of them.

However, then the wolves burst through the water and charged right at them, as Artemis grimaced.

Her powers being on the fritz, while being partially true that they were more so for two reasons.

One, was that Zeus rules were pretty much magically pressed on most of the gods for centuries (his brothers asides), as he grew more paranoid of them.

And two, the fact that virtually no mortals, aside for their children and lovers, believed in them anymore.

'Damn you father...because of you I'm stuck in a fight I can't win or escape!' Artemis swore to herself, as her body began to glow in a silvery-gold aura.

"Mom..." Orion wasn't exactly sure what she was about to do...

"GET DOWN!" she hadn't wanted to do this, seeing as it could vaporize them to, but she had no choice "DON'T LOOK AT ME OR YOUR BE DISINTERGRATED!"

As they all hit the ground, looking into the soil, Artemis unleashed her true form, blasting the wolves with her full power, disintegrating them and blasting the snow far away, before she reformed into a seeable form quickly to allow them back up.

"Okay, what was up with all of this..." Osprey demanded "Why were our powers off!"

Artemis looked grim "I didn't want to say it, because I was worried of causing a more...direct approach to be used, but my reactions, and yours as you saw, were slowed down. Someone was manipulating time" and also mocking her, if the santa jester was anything to go by "...and I recognized the scent...Khonsu's at play here"

"So what, Khonsu's with Ragnarok...seeing as those those wolves seemed to have his aid" Orion noted, after all Sobek worked with them for a time, and Percy did say that Khonsu was a rogue

Artemis frowned "I don't think so. The wolves seemed to lack the Ragnarok power...that suggests that whoever was messing with time wanted causalities, which isn't Ragnarok's MO. Khonsu's up to something...and I want to know what"

"Percy mentioned he fought and defeated Khonsu in Las Vegas...its the best place to start the hunt" Orion told his mother as she nodded.

"Yes...I always did want to maul him. If Percy Jackson could beat him alone, all of us together will destroy him." she then had a disturbed look "But Las Vegas...we will all need a bath after that"

"What is it with you gods and bathing in pools?" Osprey demanded as Artemis gave her a curious look "Stripping naked in the middle of nowhere just invites peeping toms. You, Athena...I'd say Aphrodite if that wasn't probably her goal. Ever thought that you live in a world with multiple pantheons of perverted gods watching you from above"

Artemis blinked "I never thought of that..." she looked ill

_Meanwhile on Olympus_

"WHO DARED TO SPY ON MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Also meanwhile, Quartz's unconcious mind, dream

_"Nice work tonight sweety" he chuckled, not sounding pleasant at all, as he flipped a coin in his hands as the moon shined around him._

_"Ah, I've got to love my job...its so fun to mess with the huntress spawn..." the moonlight revealed a gambler, whose eyes had a mad quality to them, as he reached for a wine bottle..._

_But it was not french wine...it was french wife, preserved 250 years._

_For Knosu, the Egyptian Moon God, he liked his age souls. He'd have had the girl's soul as well, but why stop toying with her._

_It was so amusing_

Artemis...was going to have more reason to attack Khonsu

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Percy's return; set up in the next story to be updated**

A unconscious Percy forced himself up, finding himself in the dark part of an alleyway, a tad uneasy.

"Where...where am I? This isn't the Underworld...either kind, or the First Nome?"

'_It smells_' Rose appeared to him as a ghost '_It smells like the bad side of New York around here'_

_'No no...bad side of L._A' Georgius appeared as well

_'Same thing'_

_'Not'_

"Can you two not bicker in a way that makes me wonder if I need therapy?" Percy complained as Georgius grinned.

'_But you do need therapy'_

'_Wait...is that!_' Rose pointed up into the sky, where a signal was beaming into the sky.

A symbol of a bat.

'_Is that the Bat signal?_' Georgius asked as Percy's eyes went wide.

"Where the Hades am I?" Percy then heard the nearby trash can shake.

'_If the Joker is in there...kill him'_ Rose said darkly.


	17. UnFabulous New Faces in Vegas

Archmage; Yes, I am really hungry. If you could send me a subway gift card, that would help

Sage; Ragnarok sent wolves to attack Artemis, but they were tampered with, meaning they could, and would have, actually killed Artemis and Company if they had the chance. Artemis thinks Khonsu is responsible, and is heading to Vegas to hunt him down. Unknown to her, one of her daughters, the anti Hades Fawn

Now I leave those wolves behind, and get back to the story, and introduce a group to represent a more modern religion. Does anyone know who they are?

I also hope to have created the most diobolical way to torture a child of Artemis or Diana today...and currently feel as though I need therapy...or more of it anyway

Recap of last chapter

_"Okay, what was up with all of this..." Osprey demanded "Why were our powers off!"_

_Artemis looked grim "I didn't want to say it, because I was worried of causing a more...direct approach to be used, but my reactions, and yours as you saw, were slowed down. Someone was manipulating time" and also mocking her, if the santa jester was anything to go by "...and I recognized the scent...Khonsu's at play here"_

_"So what, Khonsu's with Ragnarok...seeing as those those wolves seemed to have his aid" Orion noted, after all Sobek worked with them for a time, and Percy did say that Khonsu was a rogue_

_Artemis frowned "I don't think so. The wolves seemed to lack the Ragnarok power...that suggests that whoever was messing with time wanted causalities, which isn't Ragnarok's MO. Khonsu's up to something...and I want to know what"_

_"Percy mentioned he fought and defeated Khonsu in Las Vegas...its the best place to start the hunt" Orion told his mother as she nodded._

_"Yes...I always did want to maul him. If Percy Jackson could beat him alone, all of us together will destroy him." she then had a disturbed look "But Las Vegas...we will all need a bath after that"_

_"What is it with you gods and bathing in pools?" Osprey demanded as Artemis gave her a curious look "Stripping naked in the middle of nowhere just invites peeping toms. You, Athena...I'd say Aphrodite if that wasn't probably her goal. Ever thought that you live in a world with multiple pantheons of perverted gods watching you from above"_

_Artemis blinked "I never thought of that..." she looked ill_

End recap

_Ruins of Camp Half Blood, sometime during the course of the story_

A small herd of armored horses were tied to a ruined support beam of the Big House, while a group of armored men scoured the area, picking up items of various significance; Drew's perfume, Nico's skull ring and Annabeth's hat for instance.

A younger man in particular of the group found a doll, belonging to a younger camper in particular, buried in the wreckage of Demeter cabin.

"What madness is this...what evil..." The young man said to himself in shock as a older armored figure stepped towards him.

"Harden your heart, young squire. The evil that has befallen these people...still yet lingers" the accent was antiquated, perhaps medieval even.

They had fought alongside all three of the great powers; the Greeks, Romans and Egyptians, and against them as well, at different periods. They were a branch of a powerful organization, made up of those who could see them for what they truly are, and knew of their existence.

And they, were trained to destroy them

As a flag, adorned with a cross with leg like structures on each end of the cross, fluttered in the ruins of Cabin 1, the search continued on.

Fabulous Las Vegas

...to most people.

To Artemis and her children...the entire place made them want to vomit.

The place was filled with gamblers, prostitutes, condom dispensers, hobos, pimps, drug dealers, killer bees and criminals, and all but the bees tended to be related to one another; criminal hobos, drug dealer pimps, prostitute gamblers...ect ect.

Of course, it wasn't as bad or as concentrated as the Succubus caves, but just barely.

As in, they could be conscious if her children didn't get out of a 15 foot radius of her.

This land was not for any hunter...it was a No Hunters Land...perfect for Khonsu, or any slime ball really that was on Artemis's kill list.

For instance...

As a hunter, Artemis was naturally always looking at her surroundings, looking for ways to best take down her prey, and to avoid deadly traps like bone breaking roots, poisonous snakes and the even more toxic teen weekly magazines.

So she was quite easily able to catch the diminutive, greasy haired magician approaching them...

Artemis narrowed her eyes as she saw him "You!"

The magician smirked as he came up to the group, which tensed as he arrived "Oh relax you over stressed...5000 year old virgin was it? Though congrats on managing to have...three plus kids was it? Did Athena, or was it Minerva, finally give you her formula...and congrats on the son...and not killing him"

Orion really didn't like people saying things like that

"Perhaps I should...introduce myself to your little brats? My name, is Setne, Egyptian Magician extraordinaire...and I do believe I have information you want, mind if we take this somewhere...quieter?"

_The House of Life, First Nome_

"And so, the final stand begins here" Amos mused to the gathered force of all of Egypt, for it was he, the chief lector's role, to lead them in this final battle.

For ever since Orion's disappearance, and Percy being put out of commission, they have had no defense against the Giant threat, and the few times they had found a Splinter Cell stronghold, in the hopes that they might find an alive demigod to use...as repugnant as it would be, any body they found of a demigod was dead, every magical has been moved to the First Nome and put to work, setting up the final defenses for the final battle that was bound to come.

Ragnarok was posed to destroy Rome, but they seemed to be planning something if they had not attacked yet, and the Giants were posed to destroy them. Amphitrite had agreed to send warriors to their aide, publicly at least.

Privately to those in power, it was more as a final evacuation, as giants didn't work well underwater. Though if they did that...

While Amphitrite was helping them with reviving Percy Jackson, should their cooperation become too obvious, there would be a larger war, as Zeus would probably attack Atlantis, despite Poseidon being on Olympus with him.

Its what one could call a worst case scenario, a civil war and then some.

_A seedy cafe that looks like somewhere Bruce Banner would have gone for Coffee, get attacked by a Supervillain, then smashed to pieces as the Hulk_

"What it is you want, snake!" Artemis snarled from one end of a diner table, with Setne on the other half.

The kids were on her side...by Artemis's and their choice.

"Oh come in, when did I ever do anything to you?" he asked

"Um...whose the old greaser?" Osprey asked the question that was sort of all their minds

"Setne, I also go by **Prince Khaemwaset..." **

"CEASE THE WORDS OF POWER!" Artemis demanded, catching why his words seemed...bolder than usual (he he, bolder)

"Fine fine...but I prefer Setne, adventurer extraordinaire, master scholar, magical champion, seeker of knowledge, ladies man, king gambler..."

"Murderer, immortality seeking, reign of terror unleashing, world war starting, death escaping son of an inbred king" Artemis finished.

Setne looked annoyed "An Olympian is hardly one to talk about inbreeding, and people hardly miss the French Monarchy, or Archduke Ferdinand, or Justice League Unlimited..."

"So...he's a disgusting excuse of a magician?" Kestrel, who already didn't like magicians as she was abused, raped and left to die by some, growled.

"I wouldn't say..."

"Yes, yes he is; he's wanted by Olympus and the House of Life, and the Gods of Egypt..."

"The Succubi, the Yuki-Onna, Ragnarok, the Knights..."

"How many people want you dead" Quartz had to ask

"Oh, a lot of people...including the cell" that got their attention.

"What game are you playing" Artemis began

"Oh, I just thought that you'd be interested in a few things...for instance a major player of the Cell lives in this wonderful city...with one of your daughters as his little...well could I say plaything? More like...no not toy either...lets just say the daughter is forced to work with this member regardless of her wishes."

Artemis suddenly shattered every glass in the diner in shock.

"And people call me destructive..." Setne muttered. Internally he was happy to give Artemis reason to go kill the Cell, so they'd leave him alone.

He already had the Ichor samples, they were no longer of use to him.

"Also...the Sage of Ragnarok...now there's a sad story in there. She's a real composite, and responsible for getting you out of Olympus and saving dear Orion"

Artemis was shocked to here this...as was Orion. Their enemy...let out a dangerous, vicious, enemy goddess?

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would the sage let me out!"

Setne got up, stretched, and smirked "She has...complicated plans..." he took out a scroll as he did this "Ones that, if these little scrolls say anything about it..."

"The Sybilline Books! You have them!" Artemis demanded

"The what books?" Armistead asked.

"Oh...you didn't let me spoil...poo" Setne said as he vanished "Oh, pick up my tab 'Missy"

"DON'T CALL ME MISSY!"

_Meanwhile, Khonsu's penthouse_

The crying form of a girl with auburn hair stood beneath Khonsu's feet, as he darkly shook his finger.

"Eh eh eh little girl, you know the rules. You have to put on a show at my favorite little gentlemen's club...to the extent your...existence allows it. If you don't" he held a bottle in his hand "Your dear father won't have any of his medicine...and your be all alone in this world. You can cry, weep, beg and pray all you want, your mine"


	18. Violence and Bishops

You know, the last chapters had a rising review count of 1, 2 then 3...odd

Dalek; A Avatar state perhaps fused with the final thing Ichigo can do...but probably lethal. Basically...A, LAST, RESORT, TRICK!

Archmage; ...I'll have to think about it. Since I'm not a lemon creator in the normal...since I can never get the never to do it, I think I may stay around for a while. And...they are somewhat related

Sage; No...

The Knights from earlier...I will leave you with some hints. They visited a town in Minnesota in the past called Kensington, were burned for supposedly worshiping non Christian Gods (And guess the two pantheons that might be connected too) and may or may not hold one of the most sought after Crypto-Objects in all the world (like the Fountain of Youth, Atlantis and the Ark)

And really, I made Khonsu forcing a daughter of Artemis to work as a stripper, and I get no reaction? Mutter mutter mutter

Plot recap

_Setne looked annoyed "An Olympian is hardly one to talk about inbreeding, and people hardly miss the French Monarchy, or Archduke Ferdinand, or Justice League Unlimited..."_

_"So...he's a disgusting excuse of a magician?" Kestrel, who already didn't like magicians as she was abused, raped and left to die by some, growled._

_"I wouldn't say..."_

_"Yes, yes he is; he's wanted by Olympus and the House of Life, and the Gods of Egypt..."_

_"The Succubi, the Yuki-Onna, Ragnarok, the Knights..."_

_"How many people want you dead" Quartz had to ask_

_"Oh, a lot of people...including the cell" that got their attention._

_"What game are you playing" Artemis began_

_"Oh, I just thought that you'd be interested in a few things...for instance a major player of the Cell lives in this wonderful city...with one of your daughters as his little...well could I say plaything? More like...no not toy either...lets just say the daughter is forced to work with this member regardless of her wishes."_

_Artemis suddenly shattered every glass in the diner in shock._

_"And people call me destructive..." Setne muttered. Internally he was happy to give Artemis reason to go kill the Cell, so they'd leave him alone._

_He already had the Ichor samples, they were no longer of use to him._

_"Also...the Sage of Ragnarok...now there's a sad story in there. She's a real composite, and responsible for getting you out of Olympus and saving dear Orion"_

_Artemis was shocked to here this...as was Orion. Their enemy...let out a dangerous, vicious, enemy goddess?_

_"That doesn't make any sense. Why would the sage let me out!"_

End Plot Recap

_Las Vegas, Back Alley_

Dozens of brain dead, broke gambler types lay on the ground like dead fish washed on shore, while a man dressed like a Pimp was currently being held by his neck by Artemis, who seemed to be a lot taller than normal.

"LET ME GO YOU...WHY CAN'T I..."

"I silenced your vulgarity, mortal...NOW TELL ME WHY YOU EMPLOYEE A LITTLE GIRL...MY LITTLE GIRL AS A STRIPPER!"

"WHAT THE ... ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOUR TWELVE!"

"CAN A 12 YEAR OLD KILL A DOZEN MEN WITH HER BARE HANDS?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A ... KARATE TEACHER!"

Artemis punched him in the jaw, dislodging the entire right half of his mouth and sent all his teeth falling into his stomach.

This was the reason she had Orion and the others go on a wild goose chase for a lead at Las Vegas Springs Preserve. She wanted to deal with those in her way...appropriately.

"Some mother you are...the poor girl lives alone with her poor, infirm father. Look, she ain't contracted to me, she works on someone else's payroll. If you want to blame some one for, BLAME YOURSELF!"

Now that, was the wrong thing to say, for using her left hand, now coated in flames, she stabbed him through the chest, grabbing his heart as his body began to catch on fire from within...melting like candle wax all over the ground...looking more like concentrated pigeon droppings than any sort of human.

However, from his burning, melting body...a gamblers chip fell from his body... monogrammed with a moon.

Not her moon however, a different symbol...a different moon god...a taunt, and an I.D for the person who had her daughter.

"KHONSU!"

Meanwhile from uptop one of the run down buildings, Prometheus observed the scene, as he took out a I-Pad and touched a few buttons, as if playing a video

Pressing Play

_And as a result, you are now the property, of the Gato syndicate. Now, I don't really like your kind, but many do. Your, very good for, keeping business relations. And they pay a premium for fresh lots" the language may be foreign, but his tone sent shivers down their spines, he was going to have people rape them...for money._

_"Of course, my coming customers have a, ripping fetish, they also like terror, so be free to..." a bang_

_"Um, they here" Golash grunted, when the door was blasted down by a water tendril, that flew into Golash and pierced him like a sword. The probably inbred Boonie hit the ground as Slump looked around in terror, as Gato concealed his alarm_

_The girls, well it was better then being raped, dying quickly._

_Then, out of nowhere, a blast of electricity struck into Slump, setting him of fire as Gato found himself trapped between water, and lightning._

**Buffering...Buffering (Stupid God-Pad!)**

_As his spine got snapped_

_He cried out in pain, as something went inside him, and grabbed his heart...and then he knew not, as his body began to melt like a candle. The girls looked disturbed, and slightly relieved._

_As the body of the smuggler melted down, their savior was shown, as the water and lightning also revealed two others_

_The water was controlled by a boy with jet black hair, in American cloths, the lightning by a girl who looked about his age, with looks that, to the Iranian, would have gotten her stoned._

_While 'Gato' was apparently killed by a 12 year old in silver, with unholy rage_

Reaching end of Video

"How worrisome...two worlds separated by considerable differences and early departure from a common ancestoral world...repeating another world's actions. The Destroyers actions are growing bolder...a purge is on hand" (How ironic that Fanfiction's doing the same thing)

_Meanwhile, Las Vegas Springs Preserve_

The Old, sandy, sort of scrubby walking area was meant to be a goose chase as Artemis commenced to inflict grievous injury to various pimps and those who visited each and every strip club she found.

Las Vegas then suffered a 5% drop in Population as she did so

It also...was unintentionally by Artemis playing host to a rather lost trio of hostile Hyperborean Giants who took the wrong right after the Manhattan Battle.

As Orion shot the last one, they heard a wheezing voice "Finally...her kind has finally come"

The man looked like he had once been handsome and well built, but his cloths hung on him like rags on a rack. His hair was dull and dead looking, and his eyes seemed to hold pain and hopelessnes. He was holding himself up with a nearby lampole, but he was no drunk...he was just that weak.

"Her kind?" Orion asked as Osprey's eyes widened "Your...like my father..."

"As in a test subject and engineered sperm donor...yes I am like him. Call me Bishop..." he coughed violently "And...and we don't have much time"

"Time...time for what?" Quartz frowned..."Your time...its messed up"

"Messed up?" Kestrel asked.

"This man...should have died long ago..."

Bishop lowered his head "And that is the problem. My beloved daughter just won't accept the fact that I cannot be saved...and she is pushing herself to the edge of what her blood allows her to do because of it. Its harming her from the inside out...like a lethal cancer. There is only one way to save her from this, and its something she just won't accept. My daughter...your sister...Fawn Doe...the only way to set her free...is to kill me"

**Normally I avoid crossing over the good, first story, with the less good, second one (Really, Vampiress, Altered and Divided were just never as popular as Mysterious Power, Restored Legacy or Moon Heir...why do I fail them), but currently the crisis is heating up. Expect next chapter to see the crisis escalate into outright chaos! The boundaries of worlds...are breaking down (And like say, The Night of the Owls...a lot of stories are going to feel it, perhaps some that aren't even mine)**


	19. AN on Hiatus

A/N, I hate to do this, but I need help.

Seeing as my last full little arc failed, and the last chapter was slow to update, I need a fresh idea for this story. As the fans are the people who review them, I feel as though you guys might give me the best idea.

But...before you do, read the following instructions

1; NO HAREMS

2; NO HAREMS

3; NO HAREMS!

That means you Sage of Eyes...

Update, due to my struggling with this and my other stories, they will be taking a temporary break. I am writing a break fic in the mean time...

Relax, I won't be cancelling it, but I do need some time off to think.

But, to bid you guys a parting cliffhanger

Eyes the sheen of galvanized metal shone from under the hood of the Sage of Ragnarok, as monsters invaded New York.

"New York City...home of the Olympian Gods...and it shall be the burial ground...of my FATHER!"


	20. Ragnarok vs Giants part 1

My break has ended, and now I am going back to the story...and time to deal with a certain loose end. Also work on building up some side characters I could do with some more meat on and give the story some more ability to be interpreted in different ways.

By the way, anyone here see the cover to Mark of Athena. I never really though it would show a confrontation between Jason and Percy, wonder if its for dramatic effect like a Comic book cover, or something happens.

If something does, I'm betting it somehow is caused by Octavian...or I guess Annabeth. She can be pompous, and I sort of recall a Sheltie chapter showing her and Reyna butting heads, which is realistic...

Wonder if Sheltie will repost those stories with the purge slowing down.

Dalek; Not going to throw the time stream into chaos like that, but the Giants are going to think that way sort of. In fact, one returns this chapter, with a special guest star that probably slipped your minds.

Monkeypoop; Your review confuses me...death of owls? Your making Sage seem normal.

Sage; I need to get to a certain point in Crisis first, then the battle for Rome must begin...once that is done then the final arc begins...by the way no offense. Also, keep your eyes out for a reference to the only other story I've written you've ever payed interest to, as far as I am aware.

_Now then, just outside New Rome_

"Damn it...they are here" the giant Porphyrion, the only giant who had yet to be killed in some way yet, even if most of them did revive, cursed as he saw the army of Ragnarok surrounding Rome.

"Honestly, what's the point of them sieging? I can sense the shadow traveling lift, the effectiveness of them restraining them is virtually none.

His brother, Enceladus commented to him that they had the ability to invade and destroy them now...there was no point into delaying the attack.

The longer they waited, the more likely the last Greeks and the House would help them, with a recovered Percy Jackson leading them.

Unless his brother missed something, which was rare, the only strategic reason Ragnarok would do it was to have them all in once place to destroy...

It just didn't make any sense. In fact, since they had to pierce the line of Ragnarok to attack Rome...it made them wonder if Ragnarok was protecting Rome?

After all...something was off with the Sage. At times Gaea could have sworn she knew her somehow.

_Meanwhile, the siege of Rome_

"Urg...Kashima is the most...noble git of a god I've ever had to deal with" Ninetails cursed to himself, his tails trashing into the air in a dangerous fury, knocking a Gremlin into the ground by mistake.

The Japanese God wouldn't join Ragnarok, just because it was his life's duty to hold a rock down on Namazu, the giant catfish who creates Japan's earthquakes.

Not caring if machines could do it better than human labor...the mortals proved it.

Even if hand made stuff is now shown as higher end stuff.

The giant fox wasn't even sure why he was the recruiter in Japan these days...that was supposed to be the Sage's crap.

He may be respected, but he hated to deal with stubborn fools.

The sage could deal with people with issues; abandonment, fatal flaws, parental issues, psycho gods and all that sort of crap that Demigods and Magicians had to deal with.

His response to that was to just blast the problem with flames, not particularly a diplomatic type.

However, before he could continue to rant about the unfairness of being sent to deal with the God of Stoning Catfish, their monster army got attacked by ANOTHER monster army.

_In New Rome_

Jason, who had been taking a morning walk to clear his head, happened to look out at the monster army sieging them, briefly wondering what sort of horror would be staring back at him today.

Instead, he saw a monster mash, literally. Monsters were mashing themselves into one another; Empousa were launching fire balls at Yuki-Onna, while in a more fair fight, giants were being electrocuted by the lightning Japanese beasts, the Raiju.

Gremlins were beating at Centaur eyes, Cyclops were hitting Mongolian Death Worms in a game of Whack the Worm, Venti were being slaughtered by that Monkey King with the lightning piercing blade, while Earthborn were strangling Tanuki.

Jason shook his head. What was Dakota putting in his drinks? This was just too weird. Perhaps this wasn't the son of Bacchus getting drunk on Kol-Aid again and he was just suffering from more strange dreams...dreams where he was Greek, dreams where Obama got into a wrestling match with a oddly buff Roman emperor Nero, or a dream where Percy was married to his sister, the girl Thalia described as his Girlfriend and 7 others.

He needed several hours of therapeutic discussion with Piper, Hazel and said sister after that to avoid wanting to go and kill said Percy.

Of course...Thalia then needed her own therapy...and had an odd desire to show that she could cook non lethal food.

_Back outside in the war zone_

What the day for him to be in charge...

Nine Tails slashed down the Empousa, wondering to himself why Hecate wasn't with the Giants, to save the visions of ice sculpture beauties that were the Yuki Onna.

This was a definite surprise, Nine tails hadn't really expected an attack from the forces of Gaea, for he had assumed that their previous confrontations with the Giants would have shown they were not to be messed with.

They were the good guys here; they were trying to save their very existence, and were not trying to destroy all civilization (Gaea) or trying to keep a useless king in power (Jason...and debatebly Percy...who might just be a self created enemy of Ragnarok there, a foe they made themselves)

Clearly he was wrong, the Giants were that stubborn, or dumb perhaps.

Noting how lovely the Yuki's looked for being saved from their mortal enemy, fire, and briefly wondering how his son and that Yuki-Onna girl Hinata were doing, he saw a new figure slay a dozen Raiju, seemingly unharmed by their potent electricity.

He was male, the lean, auburn kind who looked tanned and dry skinned as if he had never known air conditioning and general shade. His clothing seemed to be stitched together out of some sort of animal hide...Camel, Goat, Kangaroo...

Tied to his hip on one side was a spear, tipped in celestial bronze, the other the Aboriginal instrument...but made of bone.

Eerily, human bone.

Dingo had arrived in Rome...on the side of the Gigantes. The anti child of Zeus/Jupiter...whose blood had legacy traces of Gaea.

**Omake**

**Non Canon**

**Back from Vacation...**

_Crossoverpairing Lover studios_

"Ah, that vacation was nice, wasn't it" Artemis, who had a Mickey Mouse T shirt on, grinned as she and the hunters seemed to return to the studios with everyone else who was taking a vacation.

"Ow...Lady Artemis...OW...I hope I get some time off to recover...OW!" A very sunburned Thalia complained, with every time she walked her all around sunburn flared up painfully.

"Its your own fault for using outdated suntan lotion"

"I'm Dyslexic...I thought it expired next year, not last century."

"Well...now you know not to buy sunscreen from the fast food crab"

"Hey...um not complaining or anything" said one of Artemis's many blond haired pack mules who looked identical who were lugging the entire hunts huge assortment of suitcases, souvenirs, hawk cages and their wolf kennels "But when can I go home"

"Your not done yet Naruto...perhaps if you avoided having such a huge tab on Ramen I wouldn't have the chance to make you the Hunts Pack mule"

'I need to get a gig going again' Naruto mentally muttered as Artemis froze in place.

"Um...Mom..." Orion, who at some point got stuck in a Donald costume (don't ask) and couldn't get out, asked nervously as the killer intent began to flare up.

'**And they call me a demon...that killer intent is far worse**' the Demon Fox sealed in Naruto muttered

"WHY IN THE NAME OF *** ** *** * *** * * * * ** ***** ***!*** *!*!*!**!..." Orion covered Kestrel's ears with his over sized, feathered hands to mute the sound of the swearing "...AM I THE WINNER OF A CONTEST ABOUT BEING A HAREM CHARACTER!"

"AND WHY IS MY MOTHER AND MY GIRLFRIEND NUMBER 2 AND 3!"

"Great...there goes the peace" Thalia muttered...before she realized she was rated 27 out of 100 in that scale.

Meanwhile, the owner of the Studios felt like he needed to check his insurance policies against god, demigod and ninja based damages...and probably magic as well.


	21. Ragnarok vs Giants vs Knights part 2

More bad weather is costing me my internet connection recently, along with unexpected issues arising on Wednesday. I actually have to do this on a word document to keep any form of schedule

Dalek; The clay soldiers are a good idea...but I may have something better

Sage; I suck as sublty? Ever read Mysterious Power? I've gotten better at it, see the Sage. No one's said who she is yet.

Seesal; by the way, a sudden surge of votes and an error in closing the poll resulted in her being no longer on top. And Dingo is his name because I needed a name to showcase his...difference from his siblings. Dingo isn't good...nor is he stable. Not quite...Joker unstable, but you could almost call him the Jason Todd of the family. In his own way, Dingo is the most tragic of them all

And speaking of tragic...

_Flashback, Australia, many years ago_

"FATHER! FATHER!" a much younger version of Dingo was shaking a dead man, the 'father' that was created for him similar to Osprey's or Fawn's.

But, unlike their fathers, the daughters didn't have water abilities or a certain evil moon god to sell themselves to keep them alive.

The child was left alone...in dangerous land. His only company...instinct.

And as events began to rise, Dingo was perhaps the worse of the three to be left alone. For like Osprey and Fawn, he was meant to negate the powers of a big three demigod.

Restrain water, defeat death...and to be immune to electricity, by design. By the blood they put in him.

The blood, of Gaea.

_Fields of Mars_

Ninetails glared down the feral Diana spawn, growling as flames danced among his teeth.

Said child pointed his spear at him.

Flexing his claws, Ninetails lunged at him as the boy lunged at him...

As the sound of horses echoed down the Roman built roads.

Both Ragnarok and the Gigantes, though not those two, turned as a huge army of knights charged down at them from the nearest bridge across the Tiber.

"What the..." Porphyrion scowled as he saw the approaching army. He was ordered by Gaea to avoid the battle, while some of his lesser brothers were showing why that was when a few rather minor Ragnarok gods and some….disturbing manners of subverting the demigod rule (like a minor Norse god whose name was never recorded teleporting a 3 year old demigod in, tossing the child into a giant then teleporting said child back home before it woke up…..no wonder their reports had suggested that the Sage was weak, she didn't take out the god spawn when they could)

'_I see...'_ he heard his mother's move in his head '_Another of Rome's most persistent enemies...or of any pantheon_'

"What do you mean, mother?"

'_Allow me to show you_' time froze as the Giant King was given the view of the past

_Flashback, ages ago_

"HOW DARE YOU TURN FROM THE POWER OF GOD, YOU HERETICAL TRAITORS!" Dozens of medieval Roman Demigod descendants, including what could only be described as a Warrior Pope, Clemont V to be exact. Several armed companions to a king, Philip IV to be exact, were also here.

Dozens of men similarly dressed to these knights glared back "YOU ARE NOT OF HIS KINGDOM! WE KNOW THE TRUTH...THAT YOU ARE TAINTED WITH THE BLOODS OF PAGAN DEVILS! WE CAN SEE CLEARLY, WE CAN SEE YOUR TRUE NATURES, YOUR GREED AND YOUR WORSHIP OF THOSE OTHER THAN CHRIST'S NAME!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" of course, they actually were, but they didn't know that, or denied it as they used their religious authority to tax the poor, desperate peasants of the era as many did then (and still do now)

Its not to say all priests and figures back then (or now) were like that, but power is something that always finds a way to corrupt. While some do not desire power (such as Percy Jackson of the modern era, he who turned down two offers to be made a god), and many can handle power without abuse being evident, those who do use power irresponsibly will always be at the forefront of everyone's view of the entire group.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SACRILEGE! THE KNIGHTS TEMPLAR SHALL BE DESTROYED THIS DAY!"

The armed warriors then clashed

_End Flashback_

Gaea knew of this as she was the earth itself, and as she was not being constantly harassed like poor Geb, her very, very minute part of her that was awake since the first Gigantomachy had knowledge of things that she would later find important.

She may not know of, say, when the last time Percy Jackson ate a hot dog, but she did know of his strengths (his friends), his weaknesses (protecting his friends) and other things that would work towards her goals…or against them.

'_The Knights Templar were a group of warrior monks who fought in the mortal crusades back in the so called 'dark ages'. They built magnificent castles across the land and were immensely rich, so as soon as they began to loose battles as the inner core aged and their enemies learned how to fight them, the vultures began to circle around them._

_A mortal king of France had borrowed money from them and wanted more, but they refused. In a disgustingly near Zeus level of arrogance, he had them labeled as heretics who practiced 'unholy' rituals to free himself of their debt as the fools in the Vatican tortured them until they were forced to confess to untruths_.' Disgusting mortals the lot of them

'_However, a group of knights possessed the ability to see past the mist. They managed to discover the existence of the pantheons, at that time mainly the Greeks, Romans and the House of Life. They also figured out that most of the monarchies that existed back then were descendent of Roman Demigods. Thus, when these knights were targeted by the mortals, they fought back and escaped. The descendants of these knights, and new recruits they found with true sight, became dangerous enemies of any pantheon they encountered, believing them to be all enemies, or Christian demons_…_they were mostly the enemies of the Romans and Egyptians, as the Greeks were a lesser force back in those days and spent more of their time avoiding the Romans than trying to, as they called it, corrupt the innocent. While in comparison, the Romans they saw as the enemies of Christ_' seeing as Romans ordered his death "_and the kind whose descendants caused the near genocide of their ranks, while they believed the Egyptian Magicians to be connected to Islamic evil, due to the house being stronger in regions like Egypt, Persia and Arabia as well as being the closest they could find to being the witches of their religion….they may have also disliked them for fighting Moses, but I'm not sure. I don't care for People of the Book, as those three cancers are known_'.

Porphyrion noted the three way war that was now occurring with dis interest.

"And why exactly are they managing to harm monsters with their weapons"

'_Their steel weapons are forged from molten led that would be briefly held in a rare artifact that was long ago stolen by a son of Hermes from a Nome in what they called a Holy Land…..some Grail or something. It's a similar method that the Egyptians use to make their weapons harm monsters and gods, but one that doesn't involve enchantments or other affects that they consider 'the devils' work.'_

"And why aren't any of them dying?"

'_The demigods have a word for what they are….I think its badass….strange term. What's so bad about the human hindquarter_?'

_Meanwhile_

Nine Tails was annoyed. Earth kept healing this creation from Diana's blood, and it would not die.

He was taking far too many injuries, and while he would come back should he get killed…..though the conflicting revivals in this battle field meant the two armies, for he wasn't sure if any of the Knights had fallen, would be restored in another location, being injured still hurt and he wasn't going to just jump off a cliff to heal himself.

However, a lightning like blur smashed into Dingo, sending him a distance away from New Rome, as Ninetails had a slight grin.

"I see…..you don't want that kid around here because of how your worried about how it will affect your sister" who was the lieutenant of the person whose blood was in that demigod, which could cause complications "Or your friend" Frank Zhang was getting a tad….paranoid about lethal hunters. Dingo would just make the kid snap…which might have been what Gaea had intended.

Meanwhile, in the air, Dingo was struggling in the grip of Rome's Jason Grace, with the aegis shield and the spear of Thalia at ready.

While Jason was aware from observation that this guy was unaffected by electricity, and thus why he wasn't shocking him, and connected to Gaea so dropping him on a Mountain might be a tad not very effective…...

He was a Roman, given some training in Greek style combat by his sister and the weird satyr Grover Underwood. For the good of Rome, the child would be destroyed.

**_Next Chapter, Jason Grace vs Dingo! Dingo is designed to be the ultimate foe for any child of the sky king? Can Jason manage to counter it….and avoid allowing him to be seen by his Artemis Loyal sister or Diana paranoid friend?_**

**A/N I long said that biblical characters would not appear, but as you may be aware…the Knights aren't Biblical. I made them a group that could have logically formed in response to those with clear sight seeing evidence of the Roman, Greek and Egyptian Worlds. They work well enough as enemies of them really, Romans and Christain Knights do have issues, like the whole killing of their founder sort of thing, Egyptians are connected to magic, which they consider the work of the devil, and being Arabic in origin, and in some cases Islamic raised (such as Zia Rashid, though I do not have her as an active Muslim at the present time), doesn't help.**

**Take into account that Satyrs were demonized as being connected to the devil by Christians, and you have the ingredients for a new and powerful enemy. Even Gaea calls them Badass…..sort of.**

**By the way, while this isn't an adoption request, I do have a request for any reader who, like me, likes the stories he reads but can't help imagine alternate paths for said story. A written by you AU version of this story, or any of my stories anyway, can be requested from me and then written, but you either have to acknowledge the OC's like Orion or his AU brother Theron as mine, or make your own.**

**After all, the premise for this story began while I wondered what Broken Bow 5 would be like….**


	22. Jason vs Dingo part 3

Sage of Eyes; I have aspergers, being subtle is like a Cat learning to catch a frisby...possible but annoying as heck to do. Oh, by the way your not a fan of Young Justice by any chance, are you? Because I have a Young justice harem story...and it's review problem is one of the reason I took some time off.

Now then, often I think of other versions of this story, versions where Percy, and sometimes Tyson and Kestrel, are members of a Team Aegean, a secret force that works to keep the Egyptians, Greeks and Romans from going to war, along with Carter, Sadie, Zia, and occasionally Walt.

Often times, this alternate version of thought for this story has fights between Orion and Jason that usually end with one of them dead, or with Kestrel and Jason. Dingo here will be filling in today...

Though I can't say Jason will be dead...but hey your find out in about 1000-1500 words or so. I might just choose to do that as I write

Now, lets begin

Recap

_Meanwhile, in the air, Dingo was struggling in the grip of Rome's Jason Grace, with the aegis shield and the spear of Thalia at ready._

_While Jason was aware from observation that this guy was unaffected by electricity, and thus why he wasn't shocking him, and connected to Gaea so dropping him on a Mountain might be a tad not very effective…..._

_He was a Roman, given some training in Greek style co_mbat by his sister and the weird satyr Grover Underwood. For the good of Rome, the child would be destroyed

end Recap

While smashing the child into a mountain might just be a bad idea, the Tiber was another story.

Far downwind of the battle, Dingo was smashed into the river bed at a deeper area of the river about 5 feet deep most Romans avoided.

However, most Romans weren't Jason Grace.

The river bottom here was mostly smooth beds of pebbles, after all Romans are so orderly even their rivers follow their lead. Which was a problem if you were aiming to smash your opponent on a rock where his mother didn't have much influence.

He had desummoned his weapons after failing to stab the child in the air due to Dingo's reflexes. They would just get washed away, or in the case of Aegis, mess up the assumed smashing of Dingo's head into a large rock...if their were any non pebbles in this river.

It did cause Dingo's own spear to be washed downstream though, which was good...but the arrows the kid was now trying to stab him with were annoying.

Jason was grasping the guy's wrists, preventing them from bending and stabbing him, though for safety he kept his head and neck a distance away, as he surged electric energy into his wrists.

Dingo smirked, expecting him to electrocute the river, like what he did with his battle with Sobek.

However, electricity was energy, force...the burst that sent Dingo back and spinning like a leaf in the river, was begining to feel a second problem other than his lost spear.

Jason had already had formed a tiny atmosphere around him. While children of of Posiedon or Neptune would be able to breath water or manipulate bubbles, Jason was instead holding onto a thin layer of oxygen around his body, sort of like a membrane on a fish. The CO2 he would release was instead pushed into the water and replaced with fresh oxygen that was used to fill in the gap.

Having two greeks around gave him plenty of new, innovative ideas for using his powers.

Of course, if he got hit hard enough, he would loose concentration and drown and cuts would cause ruptures in the air flow he would have to think over to repair, which would cost him precious seconds...but that's not important right now.

Anyway, Dingo had breached the surface for desperatly needed air...as Jason reactivated his spear and stabbed him with it straight into the chest...

As the feral looking child dart threw two arrows into Jason's shoulders...

As Jason's shoulders burned with powerful venom that was laced with those arrows, and as the atmosphere began to leak like air from a popped balloon.

As Dingo managed to be splashed ashore onto the earth where soil began to heal his heavy wound, Jason didn't have the healing aid against the poison...

But the river goddess Nephthys was a different story.

"Be lucky, Jason Grace, that I sensed your impending demise...and that the Roman River is so polluted with the powers of other pantheons I can appear here. Egypt needs the aid of Greece, and one of its last cares about you far too much" and no, its in a motherly way, not in their father and step mother in theory sort of way.

Waving hand, the poison and wounds vanished, as Jason burst out of the water with a burst of compressed air, the remainder of his miniature atmosphere, sort of like a torpedo as he activated just the spear of Thalia...

And flew straight into Dingo with it, impaling him with the spear going right through his chest, flying Dingo into the air to avoid the ground based Gaea healing.

However, Dingo died with some mark, with two, serrated, barbed arrows tossed down Jason's sides.

The kinds that the hunters don't use because they are cruel to the animals if they get away.

So while a dead Dingo fell to the ground, a huge hole in his dead body, Jason had dozens of deep cuts running down both sides of his body...and was barely managing to stay airborn.

Even then, he was flying with a lack of balance, drunk with pain.

However, soon his wounds were far from the front of his mind, as the greatly weakened Jason flew back home, dripping blood from his wounds as he did, he spied from above something that alarmed him.

Well, it looked like the forces of the Giants were all gone, and Ragnarok had bunched itself into one of the fortified areas and were thus not going to be a problem in the near future.

Those knights...a different story.

The mysterious knights were inside Rome, and had the remaining Romans trapped by wooden restraints, like a cross...

And they had torches...and were chanting

"To those who bear the forms of beasts, to those who have the hindquarters of Satan, to those who were born again and to those who allowed the accursed one to survive the mother who was supposed to allow the accursed to die, your scentence is death!" the comments seemed to be aimed towards Frank, Grover, Hazel and Thalia...but why was he the 'accursed one'

Omake

Non Canon-Challenge ad

Alternate story idea 23 Greeks vs Romans Programing Guide

_**Greeks**_

_Percy Jackson Leader (Hydrokinesis, equestrian, Invulnerability)_

_Annabeth Chase Brains (Intelligence, Agility)_

_Clarisse La Rue Brawn (Battle Skills, Blessing of Ares)_

_Racheal Oracle (Precognition, Prophecies)_

_Chiron Mentor (Archery, Speed)_

_Conner and Travis Stoll Hit and Run (Prank Masters, Trappers)_

_Grover Underwood Scout (Nature Senses, Tracker, Panic Inducer)_

_Katie Gardner Force of nature (Chlorokinesis)_

_Jake Mason Builder (Engineer)_

_Will Solace Ranged Combat (Archery, Healer)_

_Tyson Maker (Super Strength, Voice Mimicry, Fire Immunity)_

_Hunters of Artemis Scouts (Archery, Tracking, Enhanced abilities)_

**_Nome 21_**

_Carter Kane Pharaoh (Magic, battle Avatar)_

_Sadie Kane Striker (Magic, battle Avatar)_

_Zia Rashid Caster (Magic, Pyrokinesis)_

_Walt Stone Support (Charm Making, Necromancy, Magic)_

_**Romans**_

_Jason Grace Leader (Flight, Weather Control, Electrokinesis)_

_Reyna Field Commander (Combat training)_

_Octavian Schemer (Prophecies)_

_Dakota Drinker (Vine Control)_

_Hazel Levesque Support (Terrakinesis, Cursed Riches)_

_Frank Zhang Striker (Animorphing, Archery, Healing)_

_Lupa Scout (Immortal, Super Senses)_

_Terminus Last Line (Immortal, Home Base)_

_**Wild Cards**_

_Thalia Grace Leader (Electrokinesis, Archery, Terror Shield)_

_Nico Di Angelo Rogue (Necromancy, Shadow Control)_

_Leo Valdez Force of Nature (Pyrokinesis, Engineer)_

_Piper Mclean Diplomat (Charm Speak)_

For more information, see my Profile


	23. The trail of the Hunter

Now then, time to cliffhang the Knight thing for now...

MUWHAHAHAHAHA

Archmage; Thanks

Sage; Hey, I avoid Young and the Restless, and Adventure Time, like a plague myself.

A story to check out; a Percy Jackson-Kane X over that replaces the Heroes of Olympus plot with that of the Avengers, with Percy, Jason, Carter, Sadie, Max Ride and Katniss (A/N, I doubt that the Artemis of any of my univeres's can time travel). As far as crossovers go...its not bad.

Its no Broken Bow, but its oddly charming.

Now then, lets return to some old friends from a while ago, to try and ensure that the universe of Moon Heir is still large...

And I am sure that I could use it again later. It will also help focus back on some of the bad guys

_Barcelona, Spain_

The coastal Spanish city is home of many things; a oversized church that no one will finish, the 1992 Summer Olympics...

And a few delinquent magicians whose role in the Cell could be called, Cannon Fodder by some, such as Percy Jacskon.

But, as the Demigod Snarker himself is still in recovery from a powerful explosion at close range, with magical power that seemed to have bee designed specifically to attack a Son of Poseidon's physiology, and was most likely made that way...no snarks were made.

Instead, magic was exchanged...in force..

Two magicians of the cannon fodder variety were trapped by linen bandages by Walt, the dark skinned host of Anubis, Sadie's boyfriend absorbing their souls to pits of torment...or to the Devouter of souls...whatever their destiny would be.

Ammut would be fed, as it would turn out.

Zia formed a dome of flames to block a water attack, but the sheer contrast of their power levels just had the water evaporate into steam, before she retaliated with a slice of sheer fire. When they dodged that, she used a spell which roughly translates to 'Flaming Genitals'.

Said spell had restricted use for a reason...

Carter decided to do something a tad...simpler; he just pushed his two high school drop out magicals into the ocean with a Horus powered push.

Just as a rich idiot with a suped up boat sped by, creating a wave to smash them into the harbor wall.

Dealing with the Cell and Ragnarok, along with Giant attacks were already hard enough with Percy out of commission, Orion missing, the Greeks locked up somewhere, the Romans in an location the Egyptian gods didn't know, and the House was equally in the dark on the topic.

To make things worse, Tasukeru had left, trying to find Orion. That took off a skilled cryokinetic fighter when they needed every fighter they could get.

They needed a breakthrough

Fortunately, it was the time of day when both magicians and demigod partook in the traditional matter for divining possible futures.

Dreaming, without the dream guard. A few leads on some cell activities had come from them, so perhaps he would get lucky tonight.

In the dream

_A clink aroused Artemis's attention. Raising her head up, she spot the overly sexual form of her former huntress, Lilith, staring down her with a look of disappointment._

_"Your letting me out?" Artemis frowned. She couldn't get out because of the charms on the cage, and the thick lust that permeated this place, the same lust that ailed her children._

_She half expected that the Succubus who seemed to want to see her give up her virginity was giving her to some Incubus...but then why let her out?_

_"Yeah...the Succubi are moving to...safer pastures" she frowned._

_"Safer pastures?" she did not like the sound of that._

_"Yes. Recently my scouts have spotted a giant in the area, marching in this direction. The succubi race has nothing to gain, nor any potential to win, a confrontation with the forces of Gaea, so we will be leaving for...well we're not sure yet. However, it would be hardly fair to leave you in this cage...be sure to see the spring on the summit on you way out" Lilith spread out her huge, black wings and flew away as Artemis looked heartened._

End dream, next morning

Carter blinked as he mentally reached for the annoying falcon god in his head.

"Horus...who was that. I heard a name...its a little fuzzy though...and who was that other girl?" Dreams were annoyingly tricky to grasp.

'_You mortals...you can't remember anything from dreams. I blame television...'_

"Horus..." why did Gods always have to be this annoying

_'...I wasn't paying attention' _

"You mean you Forgot!"

'._...HORUS NEVER FORGETS!'_

While he was doing this, a cleaning lady passed by, heard him talking to himself, then because she was a deeply spiritual old lady and had some ability to see through the mist, heard Horus talk back...backed away slowly...

'_What I can say, however, is that she was a succubus...the really large breasted one..._'

"Perverted bird...erm Succubus?"

_'Carter, we live in a world with Egyptian Gods who require annoying humans as hosts, Greek Gods with Roman Bipolar Personalities, Norse Gods who probably have something really wrong with them that I currently cannot recall as I haven't read Thoth's book on it and Justin Bieber. What isn't possible?'_

Horus was in a bad mood...

"Good point...but I always thought that some myths were just...myths. Aphrodite never stood on a sea shell, Vulcan doesn't have a planet of aliens on his side, Succubus were just certain monsters from those myths interrupted differently. Moses was a magician after all, not a prophet..."

'_Moses was no Egyptian...and indeed the modern religions do have some truth. The concept of God itself...or whatever they call it, is more or less us dieties in a vague sense, but Zombies, Vampires, and Succubi, and creatures like that, do exist as they do in the Mortal modern faiths. While all three groups put effort into destroying any Zombie populations for the good of us all, and Vampires generally stay away from our pantheons...and have never sparkled in the sunlight like some useless piece of Cubic Zirconium, the Succubi have been a vice to Greeks, Romans and even you Magicians for ages. Of course, most do not consider them as lethal as the aforementioned two...but they are more dangerous then any STD they carry, which they have a immunity to' _

"And you know that, why...?' Carter had to ask

'Some of my hosts have died...but that's not the point! That Succubus seemed to be in charge...the Queen I think. I can't recall her name, but why she had Artemis, Orion and that girl in that cell..."

"Our Queen's name is Lillith, and she had her reasons" a voice said from the window, as Carter jumped, drawing his Kopesh and pointing it at a girl in the window.

The girl seemed to be a Succubus like the Lilith from her dream, with black wings, wolverine esc claws, clawed feet and a tail, but unlike Lilith she was not large in breast or hips. She was actually rather petite, with light blond hair cropped tom boyishly that shined like gold, and eyes the bright color of silver.

"My name is Auburn...and Queen Lillith wishes to see you...about the family of the Hunt and more"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Carter worries**

Carter frowned after he recalled how had watched the scene from Artemis's eyes "Wait...I saw something from the perspective of a girl..."

_'Yes'_

"A extremely feminist girl"

_'Correct...'_

Carter frowned "Horus...by any chance Zia isn't a Haku, by any chance?" after all, Zia had been possessed by a male god, and that alone was disturbing to think about.

As far as he knew, gods like Isis and Serquet always possessed the same gender, and same with male gods like Horus and Osiris...ad after that dream he was feeling the teenage self doubt that plagued the entire race of humans at his age.

_'A Haku? What's a Haku? How am I supposed to be sure if she is on if I don't know what a Haku is?'_

She...good. Carter wasn't a girl trapped in a boy's body like what he feared...slightly after that dream.


	24. The Request of the Succubi

I need reviews...but thankfully I have decided how to end the Crisis soon so Percy will be back by...Halloween at the latest. Good thing to, this story and the crisis are review and idea lacking

Also, do read Breaking the Gods. Its one of the rare good PJ fics, a category I'm not even sure my stories are in.

Also, I am an atheist, if no ones knows this. That's part of the reason I am being sort of...loose as to what some beings are. As I have never read the Bible, or read/seen Dante's inferno...I have no plans on dealing with the detailed parts of modern religions to avoid offending people.

So, no reviving David or Goliath, but more folklore types will appear.

I also do apologize for the wait, but I am recovering from a trip, school starting up again, and wisdom tooth removal. I get enough complaints about what I write when I am not high on pain. I shudder to think what I would have written while high...could Grover have ended up a Swiss tankini model, or Thalia a pop singer? So, I waited until I am caught up, and all there in the head.

Its not my best work, but I need to get back on the writers flow, and if I don't post soon that might be impossible.

recap, Barcelona

_"Good point...but I always thought that some myths were just...myths. Aphrodite never stood on a sea shell, Vulcan doesn't have a planet of aliens on his side, Succubus were just certain monsters from those myths interrupted differently. Moses was a magician after all, not a prophet..."_

**_'Moses was no Egyptian...and indeed the modern religions do have some truth. The concept of God itself...or whatever they call it, is more or less us dieties in a vague sense, but Zombies, Vampires, and Succubi, and creatures like that, do exist as they do in the Mortal modern faiths. While all three groups put effort into destroying any Zombie populations for the good of us all, and Vampires generally stay away from our pantheons...and have never sparkled in the sunlight like some useless piece of Cubic Zirconium, the Succubi have been a vice to Greeks, Romans and even you Magicians for ages. Of course, most do not consider them as lethal as the aforementioned two...but they are more dangerous then any STD they carry, which they have a immunity to'_**

_"And you know that, why...?' Carter had to ask_

_'Some of my hosts have died...but that's not the point! That Succubus seemed to be in charge...the Queen I think. I can't recall her name, but why she had Artemis, Orion and that girl in that cell..."_

_"Our Queen's name is Lillith, and she had her reasons" a voice said from the window, as Carter jumped, drawing his Kopesh and pointing it at a girl in the window._

_The girl seemed to be a Succubus like the Lilith from her dream, with black wings, wolverine esc claws, clawed feet and a tail, but unlike Lilith she was not large in breast or hips. She was actually rather petite, with light blond hair cropped tom boyishly that shined like gold, and eyes the bright color of silver._

_"My name is Auburn...and Queen Lillith wishes to see you...about the family of the Hunt and more"_

End Recap

_A gathering of the heroes later_

"YOU KIDNAPPED ORION!"

"Not quite...we picked up their falling forms from the sky as they plummeted to their death" Auburn dead panned "Would you rather have had them die. Of course, they are no longer in our custody, so arguing about this is a very, very bad idea"

She and Sadie then glared at one another

"Why should I trust you? Your some sort of sexual demon! How do we know you didn't rape him!"

"How do I know you didn't kick an Irish person, Brit? Or that you don't wish that you had never been sucked into the confusing life you have, with a boyfriend possessing your other boyfriend? Does that count as Polyandry" (A/N, that's two husbands and a wife...yeah that does happen)

"...That...that...I don't even know how to respond to that" nor did she want to, really with the second one.

'_Succubus have the ability to detect emotional stimuli. Normally used to match a person's fetish; bondage, the floor, waffles..._.' Horus gave Carter a look that clearly said DO NOT ASK WHAT A WAFFLE FETISH IS LIKE, with his mind '_They can also determine what gets under people's skin the most, like now_'

"However, my Queen Lilith is not against the House of Life, no matter its blurred line of Polyandry may be..."

'_Carter, before you say anything, I am married. If your intimate with Zia, I am not in your mind._'

"The Gigantes destroyed our nesting grounds. We Succubi seek the aide of the House of Life, in exchange for giving us a new home, we can aide you in battle, and lead you to the Splinter Cell's HQ"

_Meanwhile, Atlantis_

Percy's health monitor began to become more active...

**Omake**

**Challenge 25**

**Percy Jackson, God of Heroes, the Unclaimed and Camp Half Blood**

At the end of The Last Olympian, Percy ends up changing the course of events by actually talking with Annabeth prior to the gods meeting, where she comments that he probably will be made a god. Percy does want to do as he does in canon, but she points out that the gods would be angered by it. So she comes up with a different idea.

When he is offered immortality as she predicted, he asks if he can be the god of Heroes and Camp Half Blood, claiming that if he could become a god with a special cabin of his own, a cabin for the unclaimed demigods to themselves, it could help make them happier.

Seeing it as a worthy experiment, and a way to get Dionysus back home, the gods agree.

However, things go sour quickly for two reasons; one Percy ends up being very popular with the Greek Demigods, quickly getting more sacrifices than the other gods (Completely...er mostly not Percy's fault...)

And two; which relates to one, all the surviving demigods left at Camp...are female.

_1; Percy ends up being the god of Camp Half Blood (Aka, doing the job Dionysus should have done but never did), Unclaimed Demigods (With a special unclaimed cabin that makes some claimed demigods envious) Heroes and many other minor titles that he wasn't able to keep track of. The gods all have these, very unimportant titles (Eg Athena could also be the goddess of Macintosh, Poseidon the god of Windows, Dionysus the god of Caffeine ect ect)_

_2; He ended up missing that he ended up the god of Teenage sex among his titles, which ends up messing with the heads of all the demigods, or teenage girls, around him..._

_3; This is completely unintentional, and Annabeth understands this. They still end up Boyfriend and Girlfriend, but she either accepts, or tries to fix, the fact that she won't be the only girl in his life_

_4; Any girl that Percy ends up having sex with, that is more than just Percy radiating crazy amounts of teenage attractiveness, ends up like some version of the Hunters to him...just not the virgin part (Of course, in this reality that doesn't mean the hunters aren't sexually active with each other...or their goddess)_

_5; Percy does not learn about the Egyptians or Romans...or anyone else for a while_

_6; Trying to limit Percy's growing popularity, Zeus and some other gods attempt to marry him off to the goddess that the demigods would dislike the most...and guess whose hunters would have just beat the Demigods...again._

Percy as a god... will disaster follow


	25. Mercy Kill

Urg, I need to get back to the main parts, but too much cliffhanging is troubling. Thankfully the last one is somewhat self sufficient until later. But still...why can't I get back into the good writing habits I had

Dalek; That is why its limited

Recap from chapter 18, Las Vegas

_As Orion shot the last one, they heard a wheezing voice "Finally...her kind has finally come"_

_The man looked like he had once been handsome and well built, but his cloths hung on him like rags on a rack. His hair was dull and dead looking, and his eyes seemed to hold pain and hopelessnes. He was holding himself up with a nearby lampole, but he was no drunk...he was just that weak._

_"Her kind?" Orion asked as Osprey's eyes widened "Your...like my father..."_

_"As in a test subject and engineered sperm donor...yes I am like him. Call me Bishop..." he coughed violently "And...and we don't have much time"_

_"Time...time for what?" Quartz frowned..."Your time...its messed up"_

_"Messed up?" Kestrel asked._

_"This man...should have died long ago..."_

_Bishop lowered his head "And that is the problem. My beloved daughter just won't accept the fact that I cannot be saved...and she is pushing herself to the edge of what her blood allows her to do because of it. Its harming her from the inside out...like a lethal cancer. There is only one way to save her from this, and its something she just won't accept. My daughter...your sister...Fawn Doe...the only way to set her free...is to kill me"_

End recap

"Kill you...?!" Orion had killed monsters and fought gods, but killing people wasn't quite something he had yet done.

In fact, his pacifism was to a point that, while he would eat meat, he wouldn't go out and catch his own. The suppression of his hunting instincts is why his instincts taking over, like against those 5 Mesoamerican gods some time ago, made him that much more... aggressive.

Perhaps Artemis attempting to raise the perfect male...put too much emphasis on the male's general love of hitting people.

Because of their strong desire to put their former human weapon stage behind them, Quartz, Armistead and Kestrel weren't much for killing either.

"Yes...and afterwords free her from Khonsu at Caesars palace"

Osprey, on the other hand, was more practical

Placing a finger on his neck, she closed her eyes and severed a artery with her water powers. Its a trick that any person who was a child, grand child or a few generations great grand of a water god could do with study or and concentration, though it wasn't quite Percy Jackson's style. The father fell over, dead.

She gave them a look "I knew my father, and how much pain he was in. I also came to know that if he ever needed to be free of his pain, I'd have to be willing to mercy kill him just like that" though tears did come out of her eyes despite her serious tone.

"You'd kill your own father!" Orion couldn't even comprehend attacking his mother...let alone killing her...if that was possible anyway.

"Are you familiar with cancer, Orion" Osprey said darkly. Orion, who had run Relay for Life, nodded.

"Take your most painful to die from cancers, and they are barely a twitch compared to how painful it is to die from cellular degeneration. Its like being eaten alive from the inside by fire ants who excrete a caustic acid, are covered in barbed spikes, as your flesh constantly grows back a la Prometheus liver and vulture. A severed artery by far more merciful."

"Both of them suffered from this disease...no, that hell of earth. I lived to see how painful it is...trust me when I say I know that he'd appreciate death over it" Osprey began walking away.

"Wait...we can't just leave the body..."

Osprey stopped, sighed and took out a box of matches. When Kestrel gave her a alarmed look, she gave her a look "Its what you do with dead Greeks, they cremate"

_erm, a funeral later in the casino_

The Caesars Palace was as bright white as a marble Roman or Greek temple of old, a den of lust and greed...

However, said palace was oddly empty...and the reason was seen once one saw the man who was pretty much waiting for them with an evil grin.

"Hello" the man was dressed expensively in an armani tux, a shaved head and silver chains, with eyes of silver a colder shade than Artemis's. Bottles of wine with names like 17th century french wife, Woodstock hippy blend and 1920's roaring times Chicago distill were behind him on a wine rack, suggesting he had bee waiting for them.

"I am Khonsu, the one true moon god. Want to play a game?"

_Meanwhile, Cathedrals Grove, aka Yggdrasil_

The Sage sighed as she again drove off the weird people in white who kept trying to get near the World tree. What was up with these mortals...didn't the drug crazed era end a while ago, and all the weirdos around here lived up north near Port Hardy, or off on a small island off the main island here.

"It isn't quite surprising...the Celtics worshiped trees. Those who still follow their, sadly warped and fragmented remnant faith still do"

She turned around, staff ready to bash whoever said that, to come upon a tall guy in the suit, the Titan Prometheus.

"Tisk tisk, your just as violent as you were...in all your parts Sage...or Annabeth perhaps...or even her"

The sage gave the Prometheus a shocked look "Wait...you know who I am?!"

Prometheus pointed a finger right at the heart of the sage while sporting a sinister looking grin "You, are the key" of course, to the Promethei, everyone but Octavian had been a key...

To Olympus's destruction

**Omake **

**Non Canon**

**A bad ass line that I will never use because it will be far too OC for Percy and its just plain creepy.**

Percy was having a really, really bad week.

First, his camp got destroyed by Ragnarok

Then the 21st nome as well

And now...

"DIE GREEK DIE!" this scarecrow kid came out of nowhere and was trying to stab him with a golden knife, (apparently, Setne had gotten these guys after him, he would later learned) as something in Percy snapped.

("THERE'S NO WATER HERE GREEK SCUM!" "YOU WILL BE DESTROYED LIKE THE TRAITOROUS FREAK YOU ARE! TROY WILL BE AVENGED"...what the hell was wrong with this child?)

Percy grabbed Octavian's face, as nearly 200 more gold weaponed demigods appeared around him "I don't need the ocean for water, or any river" Percy said darkly as Octavian's horror struck face began bulging, as his body began to come apart "_60 % of your bodies are water!"_

Octavian's body burst open, said 60 percent of fluids forming around him in a eerily Gaara like manor.

This Percy Jackson was then dubbed by the Promethei as Slayer of an entire Legion, as well as He who broiled Jason Grace like a Lobster. He later got some therapy but died in a fight to the death with Sasuke Uchiha during his world destroying rampage.

**Oh, by the way, if you want to use that line...be free to. I at least thing its **


	26. Cancellation

A/N

It its my sad duty to inform you all that this version of the Moon Heir verse has now closed.

I just keep getting distracted, writing off plot that just doesn't go straight. This story has grown out of control and I have other projects I need to get to. I get a lot of pause trying to write this story now, and am going back to a three story cycle once again.

However, as I am not cruel, I will explain what will happen in the future.

The cell would be found and destroyed, Rome would fall and the First Nome would only be saved when Percy returned. The three groups would eventually unite to defend Olympus from the full force of Ragnarok.

Zeus would die after a fight between Percy Jackson and the Sage of Ragnarok. Percy will have the power of 5: aka the powers of Carter, Sadie, Jason, Orion and Zia, via a spell, his own zapped due to having used Unbirth during the final stand in Manhattan against Ragnarok while the Sage will have regained her past memories and powers.

The powers she had as the original Orion's mother, for the Sage's dominant personality was Artemis's.

However, the spell had a time limit of sorts: should Percy have used it for more than a hour, he would have permanatly gained one of their powers, at the expense of one of their lives at random.

Zeus was not worth that to Percy, so he gave up the spell, passing out afterwords, the sage nearly beat.

The Sage, or Artebeth as we guess we could call her, would kill Zeus. The loss of the Olympian king would put the Egyptian gods as the new top dog, while the other would take a place in the world forever.

However, the Artebeth and Odin were not cruel, and returned the souls of the lost. Most lived.

However, Octavian got pushed into the East River for ranting about Greeks around Clarisse.

With New Rome having been destroyed along with Camp Half Blood, the Greeks and Romans rebuilt in a new location in between east and west, the new city called Olympian City. The good parts of each camp were used to built each section, a Egyptian Nome was rebuilt there and peace was established between the three with Percy as mayor...

With Thalia as his secretary, after leaving the hunters to be in her brother's life: Kestrel taking her former position.

The hunters would have two groups: the all female hunters and the mixed vanguard, led by Orion. Members would be swapped every so often to keep links between the groups. Members included Osprey, Fawn, Quartz, Armistead, Tasukeru, Auburn, Thresh son of Atlas, Max daughter of Juno and Rue daughter of Hestia.

However, while her timeline faded, Artebeth did not. And so she found out the people who were responsible for testing out the death of Jason to her timeline in experimenting with destroying Olympus...

The Promethei.

However, Moon Heir could return in a new story, most likely more themed by Demigod Civil War, so if you are real die hard fans you can write your own take of it via a Percy Jackson challenge on my profile.


End file.
